


【梅剑薇】离别之朝

by YVista



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Garden of Avalon: Glorious After Image (Drama CD)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YVista/pseuds/YVista
Summary: 非人类同伴们，爱的形态。阿瓦隆之庭+fate last episode同人。阿尔托莉雅、梅林、湖中仙女薇薇安的三角故事。凯哥也有出场。有意写得完整，即使只知道FSN剧情也能看懂。【注意】·Mature（17+）·内容为#梅剑##梅薇#，带有士剑·含有对湖中仙女薇薇安形象的捏造，基于多种亚瑟王传说版本的复合。（这本来是三年前要写的同人。根据现在术呆的语音，FGO 2.6有可能推出月球薇薇安，所以这篇是看一眼少一眼了……）各章情节均有考据，除整段直接引用外，出处将在完结后一并列出。·师生关系和年龄问题，系顾及到型月设定和中世纪原典，请勿代入现代现实。
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Merlin | Caster/Artoria Pendragon | Saber/Vivien
Kudos: 5





	1. 昆虫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美丽的谎言，甚至不需要任何一方相信。

在他童年时，天空涂满如同要滴落头顶一般的绚烂色彩。  
人类恐怕会被这种从未见过的景象压倒吧。但就像犬类不能想像人类的色觉，人类不能想像蜜蜂的色觉一样，这种景象对色觉丰富的生物来说只是稀松平常。  
现在扩展这个场景。想像这个生物能同时看到世界每个位置的颜色。这信息量足以让普通人类的感知系统过载了。但到这个生物成年时，这景象也不过成了能收进他袖子的一副画。  
他见到的天空是什么样的？蜜蜂见到的紫外线是什么样的？不如首先问，如果犬类和人类的语言能互相翻译，人类要如何对它们形容红色？一般人也许只能说，红色是一种“热烈、富有激情”的颜色。这种形容，将色觉诉诸感情，犬类听了虽然仍然疑惑也只能暂时接受吧。  
梅林的情况和这正相反。  
如果他问：“悲伤是什么样的？”一般人也许只能说：“像是蓝紫色……像苦涩的味道……像浸在水里……”他也许也会点点头：“这些都没回答我的问题，但是和我的体验差不多。”  
他能看到感情的颜色，丰富到超出人类的想像，却无法体验到感情本身。  
由于无法体验到感情本身，他对感情做出的价值判断也和人类相去甚远。  
蓝紫色让他想到洋葱，苦涩让他想到橙子，浸在水里让他想到水灵灵的豆瓣菜。  
漫天滴落的色彩——挤满人类感情的世界图景，引起的只是他的食欲。

***

光晕在眼睛的余光处闪烁。近处是二楼窗前的树叶被风轻拂的沙沙声。远处是从院子里传来的“当——当——”的金属敲击声，那是老骑士艾克托在正午的骄阳下打铁。  
少女在窗前梳头。  
她习惯性地像上战场前一样把头发盘了起来，想起老师的话，又抽掉缎带把它散开，扎成一个马尾。他说扎个马尾辫就好。她喜欢露出脖颈的干练感，但这回发梢拂在后颈，稍微有点痒。  
只有一床一桌的朴素房间里，连一把手镜也没有。要是需要照镜子，得去一楼找义兄去借。只有在镇上供职的骑士才需要穿得体面，见习骑士只要把身上衣服的褶皱拍平就好了。于是她对这身打扮的样子只能在脑中想像。  
已经穿上了老师给的连衣裙。肩膀、前胸和后背的上半部分都袒露在外。镇上贵妇人们平时穿得就这么不安全吗？虽然她已经见惯了，但还从未把自己代入其中。  
走出自己的房间，整栋屋子里没有人声。正午时分，义兄早已经出门了。若是平时，在清晨还没有出现，她就会挨义兄好一顿责骂。她怀着一点不明所以的愧疚，快步走下楼梯。裙摆在抬腿时飘了起来，让她迟疑了一下。下楼时，柔软的裙裾随着脚步在膝头上下翻飞，发出和树叶一样的沙沙声。但现在的她却觉得走路还要顾及裙摆着实有点分散精神。  
看样子这是不列颠五月的一天，阳光明媚，空气却十分清凉。邻人的花园中有百合绽放。  
门外，她的老师站在直射下来的、强烈到虚幻的白色日光里。看到她的样子，他惊讶了一下，露出笑容。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“肩膀很轻松。”她照直回答，“不过行动比较麻烦。如果您觉得今天的场合需要这样穿，我这样穿也可以。”  
老师有点无奈的样子。  
“都到这里了，要不要去见见艾克托？”  
“我觉得在这里没有必要。”  
养父的确可能正在院子里打铁，但那里也可能只有声音。  
“那……到镇上去看看吧。”他继续说。  
“不必了，我们不是来放松的。梅林，我们有要紧事要办。”少女一点犹豫也没有。  
“啊……这事也不用这么急吧？还是先到镇上去吧！周日的中午，广场上在举行舞会呢。”  
像推出自己准备的节目一样，不由她分说，他先大步走出去了。

一进镇子，烤面包的香气就从街上飘来。少女也暂时放下了对男人的追问。  
少女穿着连衣裙，金发用缎带扎在脑后，随着步伐一晃一晃。裙摆垂在膝上，如同一朵洁白的百合。男人让她这样打扮，只是因为他认为一名少女应该这样打扮而已。从旁人的角度看去，现在的她完全是一名亭亭玉立的十五岁女孩，引来行人的侧目。  
“过去我经常在这一带巡逻。”少女脸上浮现出怀念的神情，“一巡逻就是一夜，经常饿着肚子。有时候店主会偷偷塞给我一个面包让我带上。但我也只能到巡逻结束后才吃。面包揣在腰里，香味飘出来，结果更饿了。”  
“那现在就去吃一个怎么样？”男人撺掇道。  
“啊——”她眼里的光只闪了一下，“不用了。在这里吃东西也没什么意义。还是快点赶路吧。镇上有您认为合适的地方吗？”  
“听！”男人伸手一指，”音乐声很近了。就在那边！”  
喧笑声从广场上围成一圈的人群中央传来。男人拨开人群，认出他的人们向他致意。青年男女正在广场中央，成双成对跳着狂放的乡村舞蹈。乐师奏着笛子，打着鼓，围观人群热气腾腾地鼓掌打着拍子。  
“阿尔托莉雅，要跳舞吗？”男人兴致勃勃地问。  
“咦？我？”少女低头看了看身上的行头，仿佛才意识到自己现在的角色，“和您吗？不好意思，我不会跳女步……”  
男人笑笑没有说话。跳舞的男女中突然跑出一个女孩，将少女拽进了场地中，像旋风一样舞了起来。少女想跟上对方，结果裙子一转起来，她就用手去扶裙裾，脚便踩不上点了。男人全程在围观人群里哈哈大笑。  
“真是的，请不要取笑我。”走出人群之后，少女抱怨道。  
“对不起，我没这个意思。”男人还在偷笑，“渴了吗？我们找个地方喝东西吧。”

这是镇上最有名的酒馆，经常成为骑士们的聚集地。曾经在选定之日莅临小镇的大魔术师梅林，也在任务完成后来这里喝过一杯。  
“麦酒麦酒！”男人一迈进木屋的阴凉里就高声叫起来，“哎呀，我还记得呢，这儿的麦酒在全不列颠也是数一数二的。阿尔托莉雅，你有什么好久没吃过的家乡菜想点？”  
少女望着吧台招待背后木板上的菜谱：  
“那时候我只是见习骑士，是没有资格进到酒馆和骑士们坐在一起的。兄长说，’小孩子不要进这种地方’。”  
男人笑出声来。他对她义兄的表现心里有数。在少女刚拔出选定之剑的一段日子里，他们三人曾经周游岛上进行修行。  
“嗯——那我就自己点了。”  
他们在窗边坐下。午后，空气温柔，连刚才远处喧闹的人群都隐没了，日光里只有尘土漂浮而上。  
“麦酒两杯！”侍应将一满杯酒重重地放下。男人仰头灌下，“咻——”地出了一口气。  
“看您喝酒的样子，实际年龄都暴露了。”少女只是浅浅抿了一口。  
“我是大哥哥！永远是大哥哥！”男人想争辩年龄对于不死的梦魔没有意义。  
这时，男人今天唯一一次看到她被逗笑了。  
“姜糖！”侍应把盘子放下。  
“这是您点的吗？”她试探着问。  
“是我点的吗？谁知道呢，没准是送错了？”男人偏说。  
她完全没有受他捉弄，两眼锁死在碟子上。这是通常在餐后配上红酒，或是晚宴每道菜之后用来清口的点心。在安贫乐道的骑士之家，这则是只有圣诞节才能见到的点心。  
“……我能先尝一颗吗？”  
男人把碟子推到她跟前，做了个“请”的手势。少女小心翼翼地捏起一颗放进嘴里。  
“我完全没尝过这种味道的姜糖。”她露出感觉有点神秘的表情，“这里面加了什么香料？有黑胡椒……还有肉桂，对吧？”  
“舌头好灵。这种姜糖……我看看……是把蜂蜜放在热锅里，加入面包屑搅拌到粘稠，再加入生姜、黑胡椒、肉桂、番红花，最后加入檀木染色，冷却以后切成形的。吃起来应该像是蛋糕一样软软的吧？”  
“嗯，软软的，含在嘴里暖融融的。”少女慢慢地说，“没想到关于姜糖的事您还记得。”  
有一年圣诞节，养父和义兄问她愿望。她说，没有愿望，但如果非要说的话，想要吃姜糖。其他几种香料都还常用，但番红花的价格十倍于它们，家里是不会有的。义兄提前几天做好了，放在罐子里。一直到圣诞节那天下午她都只能眼巴巴地看着那个罐子。糖在罐子里会黏成一大团，她想拿一颗却怎么也掰不出来的时候，义兄就说：“算了，让你几颗。”  
男人想，那个总是挑刺、对自己一脸鄙夷的年轻骑士，还会为了义妹动手做这种活。虽然把糖放进罐子太久是他储存不当啦。  
当初的三人组，其实有些尴尬。男人知道自己和少女的义兄之间存在不必言明的竞争关系。不过他们分歧的根源不在表面。  
虽然义兄经常表现得这个老师是外人，但他自己才是后来者。  
先王培育继任者的计划一开始就遂行了，老骑士及其长子只是他们选中协作的对象。时间一到，那个年轻人只能放手把义妹交回到王权、刀剑与魔术的纷争之中。  
既然跟我无关，一开始就别把我卷进来——他在抗议。  
但他做什么都是徒劳。  
“那就多吃点吧。”男人说。  
少女点了一下头，就迫不及待地开动了。  
“苹果面包布丁！”“奶黄派！”  
像是瞄准她的软肋，进行连续攻击一样，色彩缤纷，让人食指大动的甜点很快摆满了桌子。  
“这些都是您点的？……抱歉，我都能尝一下吗？”  
得到男人的确认后，她就没停过嘴。男人则是什么都没有动，只是以手托腮笑着注视她。  
少女再怎么尽量慢慢品味，姜糖、布丁和派的量也还是有限。一转眼盘碟都见了底。

窗外的晚霞如同燃烧的海。从远处看，坐在窗前的两人，必然和这景色共同组成了一幅能被剪下的梦幻般的构图。  
“阿尔托莉雅，这个下午过得怎么样？”男人问。  
“非常感谢您的招待。”桌对面，少女已经用餐巾拭过了嘴，看向窗外，“不过，我在故乡确实没有什么非要补救的遗憾。您为我创造出这么大规模的梦境，有点浪费了。”  
酒馆里的人们一如往常吵闹，侍者来来往往，收拾着桌面，扫着地板。窗外是镇民陆续归家的景象。就像欣赏着远方的异域风景，她的语气里没有任何哀怨。  
“明天就要出征了，我没有时间怀旧，也没有时间消遣。梅林，我们还是快点动身吧。”  
在她说话时，夕阳很快便沉没下去。  
穿上新裙子出门，跳舞，吃甜点——对于普通女孩而言平平无奇的、俗套的约会，对于征战沙场之人而言过于奢侈的谎言结束了。  
这名少女并没有对恋爱的梦想之心。或者她把那颗心紧锁在太深的地方。  
提供了这么多铒食，本想着多少能得到她相应的兴奋感作为回报，结果却只是自娱自乐。男人感到一阵寡淡。

***

过去，威尔士德莫提亚王的女儿在闺中，听见一个没有形体的男性声音对她说话。  
她告诉过父母，看见男人只会让她扫兴。而他告诉她，他也无法和他看见的女人共枕。  
她向他伸出手，一节一节摸去，摸到了结实的躯体，突出的喉结，轮廓分明的脸。那是张英俊男子的脸。  
恶魔有时也会化作人类的形态。  
据说，阿普列乌斯在《论苏格拉底神》中记载，月亮和地球之间存在着一类幽灵，被人们称作梦魔，介于人类和天使之间。又据说，所谓的恶魔就是天使堕落而成。当它们还是天使的时候，它们的美貌之灿烂，让彼此看一眼就会激起欲念；当它们堕落之后，那欲念残留了下来。  
公主接受了恶魔。  
五个月后，她发现自己有了身孕。后来她诞下的儿子，就是梅林。  
又过了十二年，在不列颠篡位的暴君——卑王伏提庚在修建预备藏身的塔楼时，发现地基不稳，于是寻求活祭，要将血洒在地基上来加固。他要找的是没有父亲的小孩。被带来的名叫梅林的少年，只看了一眼，便说：  
“地基的下面隐藏着什么？那里肯定有什么影响了塔的坚固。国王陛下，召集您的工匠，让他们往下挖地，您会看到一个池塘，那就是让塔立不稳的东西。”  
伏提庚大惊，叫工匠开挖地基，下面果然出现了一座池塘。  
“请把池塘的水排干。您将在池底发现两块空心的石头。在石头里面，您会看到两条沉睡的龙。”  
水抽干了，池底出现一条红龙，一条白龙，激烈地相斗起来。  
这是什么意思？！暴君质问少年。

“为红龙难过吧，因为它的末日将近。它幽暗的洞穴将被白龙霸占。白龙象征着您引来的撒克逊人，红龙代表不列颠人。红龙即将被白龙击败；不列颠的高山都将被夷为平地，河谷的溪水将流淌着鲜血。①”

“您有能力跑的话就跑掉吧……因为您的敌人想做的第一件事，就是把您关在这座塔楼里活活烧死。”  
暴君后背一阵发冷，因为少年说完，露出了笑容。  
他年纪太小，收集的感情素材不够多，还没把人类的外壳粘好。  
“魔鬼之子”——这个名声很快响彻不列颠。据说这个少年通过继承恶魔之血，获得了一切技艺和诡计。  
更进一步说，他天生拥有看破当下世间万物之眼——“千里眼”。整个世界在他眼中有如平面上展开的一幅画。基于这种视力，他也能大概推知未来。  
据说魔鬼之子天性背叛且不忠。据说他连真身的外形都不明确，有人目击过他以野兽的形态活动。  
他不断从周围的人类吸取经验，在少年的年纪就模仿少年的外表，在青年的年纪就模仿青年的外表，后来基本没有再更换过。他披着白袍，戴着兜帽，藏身于人群之中。

恶魔显然不是人类的伙伴。  
血统上，梅林的确一半是梦魔，一半是人类。但更准确地说，他认为梦魔是他的身份，而人类那另一半血统是赠品。毕竟梦魔的精神构造过于特殊，就算谎称人类，生活方式也相去甚远。  
梦魔是以生物的精神产物为食的不死生物。在后世莎士比亚的描述中，它们是精灵的助产士，只有戒指上的玛瑙大小。它们在半夜驾着蚊虫拉的车，从人的鼻梁上飞过，给官员的梦以权力，给牧师的梦以俸禄，给士兵的梦以杀伐……教处女以人事。  
梦魔会引发梦境，捕食感情，但自身不会产生感情，也不会做梦。如果它们表露出感情，那也不过是像收集沙土伪装巢穴一样，用收集的感情食粮伪装自己。  
不过，人类那一半血统给了梅林一点不同的东西。虽然稀薄，他也拥有了少许自我和目的。  
在一切食谱中，他选择了“美好的事物”。  
梦魔通常以噩梦袭击人类，因为负面的情感营养价值更高。梅林却偏爱食用美好的感情，可以说是梦魔中的素食者吧。他观赏着眼前由世间万物并列而成的画作，总是试图在上面找出美好的结局。  
结果，他给人的感觉就像天真无邪的孩童和洞明世事的老者的结合体——因为不能与人类共情，像孩童一样，拥有残酷的兴趣；因为长生不死，像老者一样，看悲剧也是过眼云烟。  
本来，他相对于人类是寄生的生物，一个物种如果与其摄食对象过分共情，基本上是种不利于生存的缺陷。梦魔寄生在人类身上，正像牧人寄生在羊身上。牧人会精心地给羊刷毛，照顾它起居，夜里甚至会抱着它说话，但到了年迈的羊要被送给屠户的那天，牧人心中也不会有太大波澜。  
只热爱美好事物的梅林，就像患有特定的色盲症一样。在整幅图画上，只有美丽的色彩会引起他的注意。灰暗的痛苦挣扎，会被他的眼睛很快掠过。  
归根结底，梦魔无法像人类那样体会到“现实”的重量和深度。  
梅林依赖传承自父亲的天赋讨人欢心，被攻击时也可以变化形态潜入别人的梦中逃走。人类成长过程中，必须用身体承受痛苦，逃无可逃的这一环教育，在他的人生中是缺失的。  
梅林至今就是这样，不断地进食，离开，以此生存。  
万物变动不居，他不过是流浪着穿越花海，时而采食花蜜的昆虫。

嗅到大事件要发生，他参与了先王乌瑟拯救不列颠的计划。  
由于人类占领了地表，神代已经在地面上结束了五百年，神秘在大气中愈发稀薄。只有远离大陆的这座岛，还残留着些许神代的空气。  
然而，不列颠上空也乌云密布。卑王伏提庚引来了异族撒克逊人，打算借助他们，将不列颠收入囊中。  
在伏提庚的塔下，梅林预言了乌瑟即将继位，同时也预言了他在位将非常短暂。在梅林加入乌瑟王阵营后，后者便迫切想要寻找合适的继任者，制造出能够统一不列颠的“理想之王”。  
为了寻求神秘的加护，乌瑟王想到了将龙的因子与自己的后代结合的主意。梅林闻听立刻拍手称道。  
就像是牧羊人听说只要把羊与大象的基因融合，就可以收获巨量的羊毛一样兴高采烈，而对羊的双腿要如何支撑庞大的身躯，日后要如何回到群羊之中，则毫不关心。  
和预言不列颠的灭亡、伏提庚的死、乌瑟的即位和退位时相似，梅林脸上只有笑容。  
乌瑟王的血统，贵族女性的血统，加上龙的因子，计划中的婴儿被制造出来了。  
这个孩子和梅林的情况不同，躯体仍然属于人类，只是被置换进了龙的心脏。她本该作为普通人过完一生的。也就是说，她是被施加了诅咒的孩子。  
和计划稍有偏差的是，孩子是个女孩，乳名阿尔托莉雅。为了保守秘密，在长大前，她被寄养到一名老骑士家中。  
在这个时代，她不假扮成男性就不会被承认为王。她连这个命运都接受了，把属于少女之身的一切锁进男装和铠甲中。  
坐到观众的特等席上，他开始每天拜访她的梦境，进行对预备王者的教导。意识到自己的使命，她只给自己三个小时睡眠，即使如此他还是能安排进天文地理、政治军事和剑术练习的课程。  
他们第一次亲身见面是在她十五岁那年。大魔术师为了选出不列颠之王莅临小镇，骑士们尝试拔出石中剑失败，陆续垂头丧气地离开。一个站在边上的少女此时走上前来，将手放在剑柄上。  
他开口说道：“在拿起那东西前，还是先仔细想想比较好。  
“我不会害你的，所以别那么做。一但拿起那把剑，直到最后你都将不再是人类。不只是这样。一旦拿起它你会被所有的人类增恨，迎接悲惨的死亡吧。”  
“——不。有许多人都在笑着。我认为，那一定不会错的。”  
她拔出了剑。  
魔术师对她的选择感到满意。他因为充分告知她后果而免除了责任，同时得到了能够结出无数美味未来的绝好素材。  
她杀死了阿尔托莉雅，成为亚瑟王，成为了和他一样，外表不会再改变的非人类。

***

一小时前，军中来报，撒克逊人向北逃往卡利登森林。亚瑟王自拔出石中剑之后，马不停蹄地与外敌作战，这已经是第七场。她在先前的战役中伤了元气，仍然决定追击：  
“他们已经是强弩之末了。我们要穷追猛打，用这一仗把撒克逊人彻底赶出岛上。”  
亚瑟王与骑士们的作战会议结束后，宫廷魔术师一个人留了下来。  
“亚瑟，虽然你决定追击，但不要轻敌。”魔术师进言，“在你看来这已经是最后的清扫了，但这次比之前的作战还需要小心。问题出在场地。”  
北方湿冷的森林，林中飘荡着白色的雾气，寒气在甲胄上结成白露，渗入骨髓。  
“我们带好柴火和麦酒。”她说。  
“问题不在于寒冷。”魔术师说，“我过去就在卡利登森林修行，所以很清楚。卡利登森林是这座岛上最原始的森林之一，已经化为了秘境，吸收了那个区域大气中所有的魔力，外来的生物无法再利用。亚瑟，正因为你是依赖龙的心脏转换魔力，所以一旦被切断了大气中的来源，可是像被卸掉了武器一样。”  
现在他们已经知道，卑王伏提庚，其实是岛屿意志的化身。这座岛不惜召来外族，也要驱赶占领自己的民族。撒克逊人一旦在森林扎根，可能会获得神秘的庇护，而同样的地方对于不列颠人来说却是陷阱。她必须尽快出击。  
“那您当初是怎么应对的？”  
“就像潜水一样，带够魔力，然后屏住呼吸……”  
“原来如此，就这么办。但我现在……”  
她的心脏功能在上一场战役中受损了，现在呼吸还有些困难。目前的魔力储量显然不够。  
魔术师沉默了。  
“两方都没有魔力的情况下，白刃战有胜算吗？”他忽然说。  
她抓住座位的扶手：“既然现在有更好的策略，请您不要又想转移话题。”  
看到魔术师罕见地顾左右而言它的样子，她忽然想到了。  
“我想起来了，从前讲魔力的转换时您说过的事。  
“原来如此……我第一次发现，我是女性这件事还能派上用场。”  
作为王和作为女人，这两个身份在她迄今为止的人生中始终是冲突的。在这个时代，选择前者就要放弃后者。她也是这么做的。没想到今天，前者可以为后者服务。  
为了美好的未来，她甘愿做这样的努力。老师就是这样的人，因此她奇怪他为什么不说出这么简单的事。

***

点着灯的旅馆一家家从两旁掠过。阿尔托莉雅边走边向两旁张望。  
“我过去巡逻时也经常路过这里，但还没实际进过任何一家。梅林，这一带您比较熟悉吧。如果您看到什么您知道的好去处，就直接停下来。”  
要是推开门碰见熟人怎么办？梅林暗自苦笑。  
之后，两人沉默地走在夜色中狭长的旅馆街上，听着脚步声。  
宏大的战役前夜，压缩为这样小小的一个场景。梅林起先只是觉得无可无不可，因为她提出的确实不失为一种办法。  
他根据千里眼记录的情报，用幻术重现出她成长的家和小镇。挥霍梦境中的一下午，说到底不过是梅林认为没有约会过就不能谈情爱，在刻板地模仿人类的流程罢了。  
半梦魔是兴趣胜过头脑，头脑胜过良心的生物。通常只要对方是可爱的女孩，能为双方带来好处的事，他都不假思索。  
但是，她那眺望远方的微笑里，某种寡淡的味道，让他最后一刻改变了主意。  
“那个……阿尔托莉雅，要不今天就这样吧？你已经充分放松精神了，明天的状态也会好一点。”  
她回答：“您把我当成其他的女孩一样就行了。为什么不行呢？”  
是啊，是哪里不行呢？是不够美味吗？  
旅馆街到了头，景色沉入黑暗。两人已经绕着小镇走了一圈，又回到了起点。  
“还是去我家吧。”她说。

艾克托邸寂无人声，只有夏虫在草丛里鸣叫。老骑士与长子都已经在一楼睡熟了。木制楼梯在脚下发出咯吱声，阿尔托莉雅摸黑走上楼梯，梅林则轻手轻脚地跟在她身后。  
比梦更加强烈的不现实感。梅林还在思索那种矛盾感的来源。  
她从房间里把门关上。  
十多年来，他第一次亲身来到见到她的房间——虽然也只是复制品。这里除了木制的一桌一床，再无其他，既没有少女房间的装点，也没有骑士房间的陈设。这就是十五之岁前她生活的地方。  
她捋着白色花瓣一样的裙摆，在床上坐下。那窄窄的、光裸的双肩，露出奶油色肌肤的过低的胸衣，从上方看来一览无余。  
她抬头看着他，等他行动。  
他脑中的谜似乎微微透出一道光。他的迟疑，并不是因为觉得她没有感觉，他不能从中获益。  
只是，她在为了身外的某个目的，穿她有权利穿却不想穿的裙子，等着做她有权利做却没必要做的事。  
他在真心实意地，为这名少女感到遗憾。  
十多年后，离别之前，他将为自己的所作所为深深后悔。  
他不想继续了。但不知为何他还没有离开。  
“梅林，再不行动天就要亮了。”  
他如梦初醒地看向窗外。东方果然已经泛起了鱼肚白。时间的流速在加快。  
另一边突然响起敲门声：“阿尔托莉雅，该起床了！”  
那无疑是她义兄的声音。就在这时，她站了起来，踮起脚，捧住了他的脸。  
“他是假的。这是您制造的梦。”  
梅林的脸被她固定住，眼睛仍然看着门那边。敲门已经变成拍门，门外的人对义妹睡懒觉绝不打算放过。  
这究竟是梦中人物的行动法则，还是造梦者内心警铃的化身呢。  
“别去想他。”他的脸被扳正。  
……呼吸吹在脸上。硬邦邦的，几乎按在牙齿上的，笨拙的吻。她的初吻。她毫无章法，想撬开他的嘴唇。  
“——梅林？”门外的人突然顿了一下，然后更猛烈地拍起门来：  
“梅林，是你在里面吧！你在阿尔托莉雅房间里干什么？！”  
“您为什么还在想——”  
梅林作为半梦魔，确实存在一个矛盾。

① 《不列颠诸王史》第四~五部。


	2. 昆虫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美女爱上恶魔，她认为恶魔是恶魔最好。

魔术师说——  
整个人类世界，不过是覆盖在行星表面的一层薄膜。  
薄膜的背面，还存在着另一个世界——星之内海，行星的灵魂所置之处。  
人类的活动重塑了地表的规则。自神代结束，幻想种就开始把星球表侧让给人类，向背侧迁徙。当前的不列颠，处在幻想种停留在外的最后时代，故而龙、精灵以及梦魔才会存在于此。  
星球表侧和背侧拥有同样的时间和空间坐标，但存在多重次元的偏离。  
连通星球表里的地点是湖——传统信仰中去往彼世的通道。  
湖那边居住着掌握魔术的湖中仙女。据说她们精通预言、石头和草药的力量，能永葆青春，享尽荣华。

曾经，宫廷魔术师梅林向湖中仙女们的领袖求请，为亚瑟王借得了湖中剑。  
然而那位领袖个人却与名叫巴林的骑士有家族之仇。她来到亚瑟王的朝廷，控告巴林杀害了她的兄弟，索要那名骑士的头颅作为借剑的报酬。巴林却反过来指控这位仙女害死了他的母亲，抢先一步，手起刀落将她斩首。  
亚瑟王当即下令驱逐巴林。梅林这时赶来，向众人澄清：湖中仙女的兄弟之死，其实是另一位湖中仙女在借刀杀人。仙女们的势力就是这么错综复杂。  
虽然真相大白，梅林却暗自头疼。死去的是湖中仙女们的领袖，她不在了，亚瑟王在精灵一方就没了外援。倒是有一位来自海对岸高卢的年轻仙女进入了脑海，但他知道那是位不好应付的角色。  
没想到，是对方本人先找上了他。  
“现在把你所有的魔术教给我……否则别怪我不客气。”  
一头长发披到腰间的窈窕少女——薇薇安如是说。  
甚至都不是用合作来利诱，而是直接以暴力相要挟。  
她是勃艮第公爵的封臣迪欧纳斯的长女。坐落在布列塔尼的布瑞欧斯克森林，有一半就属于她的父亲，另一半属于班威克的班王——后来的圆桌骑士兰斯洛特的生父。那座森林里有一片湖，名为戴安娜之湖，据说传承自狩猎女神，这位薇薇安将继承其掌管权。  
十几岁的她完全是个离家出走的大小姐，对梅林没大没小，让他感觉有趣。因为半梦魔能直接感觉到别人的心情，所以表面的态度不是障碍。  
虽然她张口就要学梅林所有的魔术，却对狩猎女神的业务以外的领域都没什么耐心。一次，梅林想教她施术开锁，没想到她却把锁嘭嘭地打爆了。这一点倒和梅林臭味相投，梅林自己比起念咒也宁愿殴打。总体上梅林说得最多的是：“这个嘛，完全不合格。哈哈哈！”她听了转脸就朝他丢来攻击法术，不过目前为止都是他随便就能闪过或者抵挡的水平。  
在梅林看来，她从一开始就是魔女了，自己不过是出一些资源将她完成而已。  
与其说她是湖中仙女，不如说是水妖比较贴切。她湿漉漉地浮出水面的样子，十分动人。

经过十年征战，亚瑟王初步平定了内忧外患，定都卡美洛，举行大婚，都城里办了三天的庆典。梅林和薇薇安从婚礼上溜出来后，一路航行过海峡，之后将近一个月，一直住在后者家里。  
此地水清如水晶，沙白如碎银。梅林把湖中仙女的原本的住所修建成一座宫殿，用魔术隐藏了外观，行人只能看到湖本身。他说“这下就是座像样的爱巢了”，接下来便把这当成两人的居所——实际上是作为食客住了下来。  
将近一个月间，两人闭门不出，连侍女都谢绝入内。  
窗帘外天色已黑，油灯的火焰微微摇曳着。梅林懒散地穿着睡袍坐在卧室的圆桌前。盛着面包、红酒和水果的托盘被啪地放在他面前。  
“这也太丰盛了！我的生活怎么这么滋润啊？”  
一声冷笑响起：“你觉得是为什么呢？”  
年轻的女主人坚持认为半梦魔不应该吃人类的食物，只是因为知道他今天要守夜，没空用梦魔的方法进食，才勉为其难准备了点。若是正餐，还有对不列颠普通百姓来说十分奢侈的，从自家山中打来的新鲜鹿肉。  
“那边怎么样了？”声音的主人——湖中仙女薇薇安在桌子对面坐下。  
“亚瑟王叫了帕林诺王的支援，但那边赶到还需要时间。现在亚瑟王带着王后和骑士们暂时退到汉波附近的树林里了。应该不会有什么事啦，不过我今晚得盯一下。”  
亚瑟王加冕登基还不到一个月，丹麦、爱尔兰、发尔、索勒斯、郎丹斯岛的共五位王，入侵国境，烧杀抢掠。亚瑟王为免都城受袭，主动转移战场，要在城外迎击五王。  
当薇薇安问梅林怎么还能在这偷懒享乐时，他回答，因为五王阵营中有人锁定了自己，自己一出现便会被狙击。所以，他正好在湖中仙女的据点藏身。  
“既然结果没有大问题，过程自然是越快乐越好吧？”他说。  
薇薇安对他的话露出难以置信的眼神。  
作为梅林的同伴，她如今成了亚瑟王的赞助者。只要梅林请求，她也会出手相助。两人聚在一起的确更安全。  
“不过，原来连你都有对付不了的魔术啊。”  
“嘘——这是机密，说出来魔术就不灵了。”梅林把手指放在嘴上。薇薇安若有所悟地凝视着他。  
梅林啃起苹果，向远方的树林展开遥视。  
亚瑟王和王后已经在帐中睡下了。骑士凯坚持全员不能卸下武装，骑士高文正劝说他不必这么紧张。  
林中作战——他隐约想起亚瑟王的早期战役中也有这么一次。

眼下，帐外的火把摇摇欲熄，大部分骑士休息了，只有寒风从林中呜咽而过。  
突然远远地有人号叫：“奸细！有奸细！”  
亚瑟王刚睁眼，一个受伤的骑士几乎滚进帐篷：“王啊，有人出卖了我们，前方的军队已经几乎全灭了。敌众我寡，您先带王后脱身吧！”  
不知谁走漏了风声，由北威尔士而来的五位王趁着夜色，正向亚瑟王的营帐扑来。  
亚瑟王低头一看，王后的手正紧紧抓着自己的袖子。她没多说什么，策马带王后与凯、高文、葛利夫莱三位骑士，沿小路往汉波方向而去。  
路到尽头，眼前出现一条湍急的河流，马已经不可能跨过。  
亚瑟王回头问：“怎么样，你们要留下来吗？”  
王后把嘴唇咬得发白：“我宁愿淹死，也不愿意被他们抓住杀掉。”  
说话间，从小路那头，远远望得见五位王亲自骑在马上，向他们追上来了。  
骑士高文说：“我们只有三位骑士，但对方有五个人……”  
亚瑟王的义兄，骑士凯瞥了他一眼：“五个里面，我拿下两个，剩下三个分给你们。”  
话音刚落，凯已经打马飞奔而出，将剑向一个王的盾牌猛刺而去。剑将盾牌完全贯穿，深入了对方的肉体，对方翻下马，倒地身亡。  
高文见状，也冲向另一个王，一剑将对方刺穿。亚瑟王将第三个王刺死。葛利夫莱则打折了第四个王的颈骨。凯没有食言，一击将最后一个王连头盔带头颅一并斩飞。  
亚瑟王向三位骑士承诺：“我活着一天，就重视你们一天。”  
她回到森林里，召集起逃散的骑士，告诉大家五王已群龙无首。她重整军队，积聚力量，准备在天明时将对方的散兵一举击溃。  
天亮时，五王的军队知道领袖已全部死去，惊慌失措，溃不成兵。亚瑟王率领少数兵力，冲入敌营，势如破竹，大破敌军。

“结束了？”  
少女躺在床上对梅林说，原来她也没有睡。  
“嗯。没问题。”梅林答道。  
“太好了。你也该睡了吧。”她说着背过身。  
梅林平复呼吸，揉了揉眼睛，向少女走去。她往旁边蹭了蹭，给他挪出地方。薄薄的窗帘外，湖上已经天明。  
枕边的少女很快入睡了，发出猫儿一样轻的呼吸声。梅林似有似无地用手指梳着她的头发。  
虽然从开始就认为这一仗不会有什么问题，但过程还是让他捏了一把汗。不过，建都前的那场卡利登森林之战也一样是一场虚惊。  
那场战役的后续是：撒克逊人果然在森林里设下了埋伏，没想到亚瑟王却根本没打算进入森林。她命令士兵砍伐树木，搭建成圆形的包围圈。等撒克逊人发觉，已经插翅难飞了。亚瑟王的军队在圈外驻守了三天三夜，撒克逊人在圈中弹尽粮绝。三天过后，撒克逊人不战而降，交出了所有的财宝，乘船逃回日耳曼去了。  
——森林很危险，阿尔托莉雅就直接把森林砍了！不愧是她。梅林惊愕之余不禁苦笑，这下要跟北方的精灵结下梁子了。  
那次战役背后，有个如今只能称为尴尬的失败事件。但不提那些，阿尔托莉雅最终想出计策，绕过了魔力问题。她的战功，全部是她自己胆识的结果。

……红龙在洞窟里沉眠。  
梦境的最上层是无边的草原。穿入地下，便会路过这头红龙。这是她心脏的本体，如同她精神的守卫。如果惊动了它，自己会被顷刻间烧得灰也不剩吧。  
在永远寂寞的，钟乳石上结着水滴的冰冷洞窟里，唯有那头红龙的火焰是炽热的。  
梦境底部一片空白。阿尔托莉雅没有影子，只是在朝一个方向行走。  
“……梅林？”  
仿佛第六感作用，她忽然抬头往上看。空无一物的世界里，梅林想躲也没处躲。但梦魔形态毕竟只有一只小虫大小，她最终也没发现他，便继续往前走。  
这个场景他见过很多次了。她往往就那么走上一整夜。不知为何，他往往也就那么看上一整夜。

梅林忽地惊醒。遥视战场，亚瑟王已经班师回朝，往卡美洛去了。  
也就是说，刚才那不是阿尔托莉雅的梦——而是自己作为人类的那部分，自己产生的梦。  
“为什么没来？”  
听到这话，他扭头一看，枕边的少女正抬眼看着他。  
“这回为什么没来我梦里？”  
“哈哈哈。”他尴尬地笑道，“看来是看得太累了，睡着了。这回是真的睡着哦？”  
少女喃喃道：“真没用。”  
梅林一下子站起来。“我也该回去了！得和亚瑟王商量接下来的安排了。”  
“回去之前，吃个苹果就够了？”  
他边换衣服边说：“我在外出的时候吃自己的梦填肚子也可以。有人类的混血就是这点方便。”  
“你那是在自慰？”  
薄薄的衬裙透出玉体的轮廓，少女说出和年龄不相符的话。那深不见底的眼睛，确实已经属于魔女了。

***

多年后再次和他搭上话，是在亚瑟王的婚礼上。  
亚瑟王刚击退外敌，梅林便去拜访卡美洛的罗德格伦斯王，替亚瑟王向公主桂妮薇儿提亲。桂妮薇儿把成为王后当作人生的事业。  
藉此，亚瑟王取得了桂妮薇儿带来的圆桌，这是从前乌瑟王赏赐给她父亲的。诏令很快传遍全境：亚瑟王广征骑士，将从中选拔杰出者，填补席位。这便是圆桌骑士建立的开端。  
婚礼在卡美洛城中的圣斯蒂芬教堂举行，由曾为亚瑟王加冕的圣杜布里修主教见证。观礼的人按爵位入席，梅林与全体骑士围绕圆桌而坐。亚瑟王与王后身穿洁白的礼服，在六月夕阳的金光里，盛开着白色花朵的祭坛边，许下永远相爱的誓言。新人在马背巡游后，回到城堡，站上城楼，向民众亮相。

湖中仙女悄无声息地站到城楼的楼梯下，宫廷魔术师旁边。  
是魔术师先向她开口。  
“不好意思，我们见过吗？”  
“你会记得吃过的所有女孩吗？”她问。  
她从一开始就没打算讨他欢心。她要在他心中独一无二。  
“……我被你搞糊涂了。”魔术师笑道。  
他虽这么说，却没有半点不舒服的样子。他已经知道在这个对象面前，不需要像在一般人面前那样遮掩。  
“在别人的婚礼上搭讪真的好吗？”她问。  
“因为顾忌场合错过了重逢，就可惜了吧？”  
他们望着城楼，低声交谈。这个环节结束后，城堡中将彻夜举办盛大的宴会。  
城楼上有两件祭品。  
“那两个人，喜欢同性吗？”她直截了当地问。  
湖中仙女虽然没有通晓当世之眼，但对起码的种族和性别还是不会弄错的。  
魔术师答道：“据我所知并不是。”  
王与王后向城楼下挥了手，却没有接吻。民众只能失望了，他们知道亚瑟王是位克己的王。  
“真可惜。”仙女用局外人的口吻说。魔术师没有接话。  
“是你提的亲？”她问。  
“对。”  
“现在难过了？”  
魔术师沉吟片刻：  
“……我在想，这大概就是嫁女儿的心情吧。”  
她仔细揣摩着他的表情。本来这就是她看准的缺口。  
魔术师换上轻松的语气：“老实说我早就想溜掉啦！不过后面的晚宴可能有点难走开。晚宴结束之后你有安排吗？”  
湖中仙女等来了这个时刻。她只是有意保持波澜不惊的声调作答。  
“那就送我回去吧。地方，你不会忘了吧？”  
“当然不会。湖中仙女的先代领袖不幸过世的时候，我就想起了你。可惜这边实在太忙了。”  
“你和她交情不浅吧。”仙女瞟着魔术师的反应。  
“她是位和善的女士。事发当时我在远处看见了，但是没赶上，我也很遗憾。”  
“说遗憾，一点遗憾的样子也没有，果然是魔鬼之子。”  
“血统上的确是这样。”魔术师坦然地说，“但我觉得先代领袖也不想看到大家老是哭哭啼啼吧？笑容才是最好的告别嘛。”  
城楼上的仪式完毕，众人随新人陆续走回房中，路过两人跟前。  
“我得走了。”魔术师转过脸，“这次见面，你还没笑过呢。”  
“那也得你有相应的诚意吧。”  
她在他面前，老是下意识地做出防御性的抱臂姿势。  
“遗憾，时间不够，给我机会的话一定。”魔术师说，“……你果然长成美人了呢。我一直记得，你笑起来可爱的样子。”  
……好老套的台词。谁能想到她会败在这种陈腔滥调上呢。薇薇安捂住额头低下头。梅林则一脸目标达成的笑容离开了。

婚宴中途，魔术师对骑士们递了个眼色：“过一会儿会有一场大冒险。”  
话音刚落，湖中仙女啪地打开大门，让白色的爱犬将一匹白鹿赶进大厅，三十对黑色猎犬紧随其后。婚宴霎时间被冲得鸡飞狗跳。仙女正得意时，白狗撞翻了一名骑士，那名骑士气得挟起狗就走。而她自己也脚下一空，被突然出现的陌生骑士拦腰掳走了。  
魔术师全程作壁上观，只管捧腹大笑。最后他对看懵了的亚瑟王说：  
“亚瑟，这是试炼。你要派出骑士，把白鹿、白狗和被绑架的湖中仙女都找回来。”  
亚瑟王无理可讲，只得答应。结果，派出的三位骑士中，高文追到了白鹿，葛汉利追到了白狗，帕林诺王则救回了湖中仙女。于是在这场宴会之后，不止三人，骑士中有功者都受到了封赏。

——哎呀，今天真是大闹了一场！好久没笑成这样了。想出这种点子你真厉害。  
——那个结尾不是给你笑的。  
——所以，久别重逢，要叙旧吗？  
——现在把你所有的魔术教给我。要统领仙女和精灵，我需要力量。  
——嗯，开门见山也很好。不过，怎么可能教别人所有的魔术呢？做老师的也得留一手吧。只有这个恕难从命。  
梅林乘船从湖上离开了。  
夜幕中低垂的树枝下，薇薇安像水蛇一样，追踪着头顶船头的灯光，悄无声息地灵活地在水下潜游。  
——那就别怪我不客气了。  
——哎哟，协商破裂了？那我只能识趣点离开了。看来只能找其他湖中仙女寻求合作啦。  
船至湖心，她看准机会，猛地出水一推掀翻了船。大魔术师连防水的术式都来不及展开，瞬间成了落水狗。  
她把他扛在背上，游向湖边，把他丢在岸上。梅林侧着身，不住地吐水。她发出得胜的高声大笑，从没笑得这么痛快，笑得眼泪都出来了。  
他忽然翻身把她扑在下面，将脏水渡进她嘴里。这下变成她咳嗽而他大笑。  
……那是她脱胎换骨的夜晚。  
无论重来多少次，薇薇安也不会后悔。

还是小孩的时候，她总是独自呆在父亲封地里的湖边，有时在沙子上玩耍，有时在湖中游泳，有时只是伫立着，怒视着森林深处。  
森林中精灵的嬉笑声，无论她做什么都萦绕着她。  
十二岁的一天，有个披白袍戴兜帽的男人前来拜访。  
你是什么人？她警惕地问。  
我是一名魔术师。男人说。  
你骗人。她说。  
男人爽朗地笑了，挥了挥手。转瞬间，淑女、绅士、骑士、乐师，从不见人迹的森林里手拉手走了出来，唱着跳着，演奏着音乐。空无一物的草地上，壮丽的城堡拔地而起，大片的果园像羊皮卷一样展开。杏仁、苹果、樱桃、无花果，各式各样的果实散发出芬芳。歌声和乐声之响，把整个封地的男男女女都引来围观。幻想世界居民们的舞蹈一直持续到黄昏。日落时分，幻景一个接一个消失了。  
我要学这些。她立刻说。  
她抛下父母，和他在那么幻景中唯一残留的果园中度过了几天。  
她向魔术师倾诉。  
她的父亲声称他是狩猎女神戴安娜的教子。那么，她也是女神的传人。但是她听说神应该早在五百年前就离开了——也许整件事就是父亲编出来的。  
父亲对她寄予厚望，说她将继承这座湖，成为湖中仙女。森林中的精灵们总在窥视她，议论她。于是她总是紧绷着脸，不敢露出半分弱态。  
“还有这样的事啊。越是孤立的岛屿，神秘退散越慢，女神离开得慢一点也是有可能的吗……”魔术师听完之后说道。  
“仙女的身份是由掌握魔术确立的。那，我先来教你变出河流的魔术吧。”  
湖上伸出一条河流，一直延伸进森林深处。从这里划船能去到哪里呢？  
魔术师向她告辞，哼着歌踏上归途。她吃惊地发现他脚下一路绽放出花朵。  
——那天之后，她就不可能再回到天真无邪的精灵中去了。

在湿冷的森林中行走，双脚并不感觉寒冷。她默默等待时机。  
她内心燃烧着阴暗的激情。这被精灵看作劣等品，但她反过来觉得无欲无求的精灵们很无聊。只是，要做仙女就不能暴露这种激情，结果她只能用冷淡和蛮横来掩盖。久而久之，竟也有仙女和精灵说憧憬她的强悍来追随她。但她要的不是这些。  
她要的东西只有一个。她见过真正不可思议的东西。精灵的神秘她已经见惯了，不可思议的是那个魔术师本人。  
等待的岁月里，她在搜集他的传闻。他做出过预言，引发过混乱，王者之师，魔鬼之子，好的坏的，越听越有意思。  
……对面岛上湖中仙女的领袖死了，被人类的蠢骑士砍了脑袋。魔术师亲密的弟子亚瑟王即将大婚。她看到机会，向父母和森林中的同伴们告别。这时父亲才告诉她，女神戴安娜当年临别时送给他的礼物的真相。

“迪欧纳斯，我信任你。月亮与众星之神向你许诺，在我死后，当大不列颠的伏提庚建立统治，你的第一个女儿将被地上最有智慧、最博识的男人找到，他将向她展示他最多的学识，教给她她询问的任何东西——魔术的力量。他一见到她，就会失去抗拒她的一切力量，任她摆布——”①

这样，她就再也没有借口了。  
她宁愿女神没有多嘴。她要做的事不由命运决定。  
究竟这是咬上了没有饵的钩，是沿着面包屑走出了森林，还是追踪着一鳞半爪深入虎穴，她认为都一样。她看定了目标，无论多远都会走过去。她可是狩猎女神的传人。  
婚礼上对半梦魔的开场白，并不是对他的贬低。成为仙女的她，以价值观超越人类自夸，不会像人类那样狭隘。  
她眼中他那种不可思议的神气，正是源于他梦魔的血统。捕食过很多女孩，恰恰证明一名梦魔能力优秀。他把先代领袖忘记是好事，以后把她忘记也无妨。  
因为她是仙女，所以可以赞赏他的本质。只要他还是梦魔，她就可以在他生活里占有一席之地。  
因为都是非人类，他们才能建立这种关系。

闭门谢客将近一个月，昼夜不分，不辨梦境与现实的时光。  
当他问她想梦到什么时，她立刻回答，想回到那片果园。  
过于真实的迷梦。即使大声叫喊也不会传出去，绝对与世隔绝的二人世界。  
她吃力地满足着自己。他隔着一段距离欣赏着她。始终不错眼珠，异物一样的眼神。她无法直视那眼神，要么移开视线要么闭上眼。  
你好可爱……半梦魔低声说。她感到厌恶的同时又激动得难以忍受。  
你脑内分泌的物质，是迄今为止我尝过的最浓烈的……为什么呢？半梦魔带着醉意，有些迷失似地问道。  
结着冰凉露水的草地刺激着皮肤。粗暴一点。她的要求让他表示疑惑。  
比起他自己的感觉，他更多依赖他人的感觉，因此他天性就会尽力取悦别人。迂回曲折的进食方式。他不到达目的地就不会收手。  
被贪图花蜜的昆虫抓住的感觉。被注入毒液而麻痹，身体溶化，被吸食殆尽的感觉。  
颤抖着，清楚地叫出他的名字。每次都得到回应。在同一座果园里，令人难以置信，彼此不可能更近的感觉。

“吃自己的梦——这是半梦魔在自慰？”  
梅林怔了一下。  
“……学了个词就到处用。”他走过来伸手捏她的脸，她鼓着腮帮抵抗着。梅林把袍子上两根长带拨正。  
“舍不得我的话，跟我一起回卡美洛不就好了？”  
薇薇安闻听，叹了口气，不情愿地从床上坐起身。  
“正好我也应该去不列颠考察，会会那边的仙女和精灵，就跟你一块折腾吧。”  
“决定入主岛上了？你能来就最理想了。”  
“友情客串而已。要是不成功都是你教得不好。”  
“这个我可不能苟同。哈哈哈！”  
她瞪了魔术师一眼，握住他伸来的手。

***

亚瑟王换上绣有红龙的外袍、镶金刺银的披肩，戴上璀璨的王冠，与王后一起，在城中设宴犒劳骑士。  
与五王的战争中，亚瑟王以少胜多，总共击杀了三万敌军。凯、高文、葛利夫莱三人护主有功，被册封为圆桌骑士。人们还说，经此一劫，王与王后看起来更亲密了。  
御厨将一道道丰盛的菜肴上桌。加了香料的热红酒全席供应。  
“梅林到最后也没出现。”  
紧挨着王落座的秘书官阿格规文板着脸，热红酒也没有解开他的眉头。  
亚瑟王说：“他跟我解释过了，五王的阵营里有人在狙击他。我允许他去避险了。”  
“胡扯。是和情妇腻着回不来了吧。”坐得最远的凯爵士冷不丁甩出两句，“他不是跟帕林诺王救回来的那个仙女跑了吗？”  
“真的？！”“原来如此！”“被骗了……”——骑士们中间出现骚动，敢接茬的人很快就被邻座人在桌子底下踢了。王后不安地看向王。现在有了王后在场，敢这么出言不逊的也只有家宰凯爵士了。  
亚瑟王说：“那是我占用他时间了。”骑士们把这当成王的冷笑话，“噗”地笑了出来，看着严肃的气氛又不太敢笑。  
然而王的话里也有真意。毕竟她也向魔术师提出过非分之请。那一夜的最后，梦境迅速塌陷，她醒来时，半梦魔已经逃走了。

酒过三巡，亚瑟王走上城楼。清冽的空气让她不自觉地打了个寒颤。云开月明，满天银河清晰可见。  
身着重铠的高大男性独自站在城楼上，不知在想些什么。  
“刚才宴席上的姜糖，是您要求准备的吗？御厨捏成龙形状的。”她问，“您也吃了吗？”  
“没注意。”对方没回头地说，“我不爱吃甜的。”  
阿尔托莉雅的表情黯下来。“……可能吃了吧。”凯补上两句，“反正进了肚子里什么味儿都没有了。”  
“五王也被打掉了，这下国内彻底太平了吧。我也没什么戏唱了。接下来也该容我去追女人了吧？外头还有女人在等我。”  
阿尔托莉雅笑道：“如果凯爵士不在，还有谁能这么精打细算地计算收支。骑士们连喝热红酒都心里不安呢。”  
“别爵士爵士地找茬。”  
“不过您是和人有约吗？那的确有些难办。梅林也常说有这样的事。”  
凯朝地上啐了一口以表态：“梅林说个屁啊。秘书官不准假他也会自己溜号。”  
她觉得有点有趣：“这么多年了，您还是一说到梅林就特别恼火。”  
“我是恼火啊。我们在这边卖命，他在那边快活？”凯连珠炮似地打开话匣，“平常也是，总摆出一副在女人方面无需竞争的谦让样子，看不起人吗？还有，听好了，男人女人就是互相狩猎的关系，我不搞他说的什么相亲相爱那一套。梦魔说的鬼话连他自己都不懂。好吧你也听不懂。”  
原来这次是这方面的问题吗。她已经明白义兄走上城楼是来醒酒了。虽然他不喝酒时说话也没太大差别。  
“真是的。”凯低声说，“本来想着等你再长大点，应该教你鉴别男人的本事。结果不知道是时机还没到，还是已经错过了，你拿了把破剑就长大不了了。而且你现在还……”  
他不说话了。  
“我的精神已经成长了，我现在也是有家室的人了。”  
“不管你有多少出息，你在我眼里永远是跟在我屁股后头给我拿着剑，灰头土脸的小跟班，前胸后背没区别的小豆丁。”凯一指她。  
第一次听到义兄这么说时，阿尔托莉雅的大脑完全处理不了。但现在的她只是一笑了之。  
就算她被迫以男性的身份长大，义兄也没有认同过她是弟弟。虽然也没当作过女人吧。  
也许他今天趁着酒气，说出了多余的话。不过，那个所谓的狩猎场，她从来只是站在围栏外面。  
“不管怎么样，谢谢您跟我说这些，凯哥。”  
“……算了，跟你说也没用。你陪你的王后去吧。要是梅林在，我现在就骂他个狗血淋头。”  
阿尔托莉雅把这当作刚才的私怨的延续。她没去想义兄和老师芥蒂的根源所在。  
“您今晚就要走吗？”  
“倒也不用。”凯转回来，“既然封我当圆桌骑士，我就再狠狠地讹你们一阵。不吃白不吃，那个龙龙糖……”  
梅林现在在哪里？无论是在旅馆里、大路还是水上，现在星光明亮，都应该不成问题。如果他碰巧回来，应该告诉他回避借酒撒气的凯爵士。  
阿尔托莉雅心情晴朗，扶着义兄回到城堡中。

（待续）

① 《Estoire de Merlin》第二十八回。


	3. 暖阳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每个人都有一颗深红色的心。

从五王之战凯旋之后，亚瑟王与姐夫——同父异母的姐姐摩根·勒·菲的丈夫岚斯王，以及骑士阿古朗，还有许多其他骑士一同出游狩猎。  
从森林中的大河上，忽然驶来一艘富丽堂皇的大船。十二位女郎走下船来，邀请亚瑟王一行人上去作客。船舱内杯盘如新，山珍海味，应有尽有。亚瑟王一生也从未见过如此美馔，禁不住大快朵颐，酒足饭饱后，便在船上休息了。  
亚瑟王醒来之后，发现随从们已不在身边——自己置身于黑暗的大牢之中，周围还有二十位被关押的骑士。原来她已流落到骑士大马斯的营寨中，这些骑士都是他的俘虏。大马斯作恶多端，素与弟弟不睦，他抓来这些骑士，要他们代替自己和弟弟决斗。  
亚瑟王说：“我愿意代替大马斯上场，但有一个条件：如果我战胜了，他要释放这里关押的所有骑士。”  
清晨六点，亚瑟王以头盔遮面，被押送到比武场。途中，一名侍女赶来，把一把剑交到她手里：“摩根·勒·菲王后派我来，请您带上湖中剑，因为她很爱您。”  
比武号令一起，亚瑟王直接向对面的骑士冲去。剑正打在对方的剑上，手却使不上力。无论多少次交锋，亚瑟王都格挡不住。攻击有来无回，亚瑟王越是战斗，越是遍体鳞伤。  
一个怀疑逐渐在她心中萌生：莫非自己拿的剑是假货，而对方手里的才是湖中剑？  
决斗场仿佛在旋转。亚瑟王血流如注，双脚仍然站立在地上。她看定了对方的头盔，使出全力猛地一击，直打得对方几乎倒地。然而剑刃也因为这强力一击从根部截断，飞了出去，她手里只剩光秃秃的剑柄。  
对面的骑士向亚瑟王挥出最后一砍。千钧一发之际，那剑“当”地一声，被空中飞来的不知名的力量敲脱手，掉在地上。亚瑟王抬头一看——一名目光如炬的少女站在观众席上，向这边伸着一根手指。  
亚瑟王没有迟疑，立刻低头抢到掉落的剑——那果然是湖中剑。她一把拉倒对面的骑士，扒开对方的头盔，用剑指向对方的脸。对方竟是阿古朗。  
“骑士先生，我全部交代。是摩根·勒·菲王后给了我这把剑。她嫉妒她弟弟亚瑟王的荣誉和地位，用假货换走了湖中剑，要我杀害他。她还收我做情人，要我杀害她的丈夫，说要扶我为王……”  
她拉下头盔：“我就是亚瑟王。”  
亚瑟王解放了众骑士，带上阿古朗，快马加鞭回城去。越接近卡美洛，亚瑟王的伤越是奇迹般地痊愈，而阿古朗却失血过多，不治身亡。亚瑟王吩咐将他的尸体装入一辆马车，直接运送到摩根那里。  
“告诉我的姐姐，这是我送给她的礼物。”  
亚瑟王回到城堡，摩根逃出了城外。又有一名侍女前来，呈上一件斗篷：  
“王上，这是令姐向您谢罪的赔礼，求您收下。她说她知道错了，愿意改过。如果您还不满意，任何惩罚，她都接受。”  
斗篷上镶嵌着一颗颗宝石，华美无比。亚瑟王凝视着它，心中百感交集。  
“这就不用我说了吧？”  
幽幽的话音传来。亚瑟王扭头一看，一位少女从不知何处走了出来——这是此前站在决斗场观众席上，更早前在婚宴上见过的湖中仙女。  
“让她穿上就知道了。”湖中仙女说。  
侍女闻听立刻惊恐地大叫起来：“不、不行——我这种身份没资格穿这件斗篷——”  
湖中仙女投来会意的眼神。亚瑟王问：“我允许你穿。如果真的没有什么，你又何必恐惧呢？”  
侍女哭泣着披上斗篷，布料刚一接触皮肤，就嘭地暴烈燃烧起来，将她化为一团焦炭。

***

“要不是您及时出现，后果真是不堪设想。”  
亚瑟王偕湖中仙女在王宫的花园里游览。  
“没什么。摩根一早就发出通告要‘诛杀亚瑟王’，湖中仙女们全都知道了。现在她可以消停一阵了。”湖中仙女仍然轻描淡写地说。  
花园以棋盘格种植着各种蔬菜、香草和果树。亚瑟王出于实用目的，利用这块区域给王宫提供食物和药剂，为了有备无患，起初只种了蚕豆、欧防风、韭葱这类作物。但随着国难纾解，王宫逐渐增设了鱼塘、果园和观赏用的花园，开出了玫瑰、康乃馨和紫罗兰。  
花都卡美洛——在亚瑟王开启的相对和平的时代，接下来的十年间，人们如此称呼这座白垩之都。  
“您两次搭救我，我实在无以报答。”  
湖中仙女瞥了一眼身边的人——对方脸上是诚挚的微笑。二人外表年纪相仿，但亚瑟王因为湖中剑停止了成长，实际比湖中仙女大了好几岁。面对看不见的阅历沟壑，仙女也只能硬撑姿态。  
“第一次是对婚礼上……那个事故的报恩。第二次嘛，就当卖梅林的人情好了。他又没在？”  
湖中仙女环顾四周，怀疑宫廷魔术师随时会偷乐着从哪面墙壁背后的阴影里走出来。  
他以外的事都是别人的事，她基本摆着这种态度。  
亚瑟王不紧不慢地说：“您不是和他一起回来的吗？也许他知道您会出面相救，所以现在多半又自己去游玩了。”  
在亚瑟王说话时，湖中仙女却因为自己提到的话题暗暗烦躁起来。  
亚瑟王既然假扮男性，也就必须作为男性肩负起传宗接代的责任，而这桩婚事就由那个宫廷魔术师策划。对他的魔术，湖中仙女也掌握了七七八八。她虽然自恃价值观超越人类，但再怎么说也没有半梦魔那么离谱。那个无所不为的魔术师会做出什么，简直不堪设想。  
“——你没问题么？”  
“——您不要紧么？”  
两人同时说出口。  
“啊，不，那种事我本来也不是很懂，抱歉。”亚瑟王说，“您说的是什么事？”  
“我也没什么。”  
湖中仙女马上就后悔刚见面就打探别人的私事。但亚瑟王说不懂的又是什么？  
二人沉默了片刻。正当湖中仙女感到尴尬，心想要不就这么离开的时候，亚瑟王忽然低低笑起来。  
“怎么了？”湖中仙女对这种情形最感觉不舒服。  
亚瑟王笑着说：“只是感觉您说话的态度和家兄有点像。”  
“……啊？”  
“哦，该叫他凯爵士。”  
“凯——”薇薇安倒吸一口冷气，“就是自以为是，又薄情，在仙女里风评超差的那个？”  
“是这样吗？”亚瑟王好像听见了有点新鲜的事，“这方面的事我都不太清楚……不过还有比梅林风评更差的吗？”  
薇薇安想说话却被呛得剧烈咳嗽起来，搞得亚瑟王给她拍背。  
“再次感谢您两次救命之恩。方便的话，希望您能留下来。”  
“我还要环游这个岛旅行……但这里有个落脚的地方的确就方便了。”  
由于私情，湖中仙女本来不想和这位实际上的师姐产生太多牵扯。  
亚瑟王说：“我在此承诺，只要卡美洛还在，王宫里永远会为您留一间房间。”  
对这句话，湖中仙女仓促地摆了摆手。  
“对了，关于刚才给你的圣枪，和之前的湖中剑——”

湖中仙女果然在墙壁背面的阴影里遇到了宫廷魔术师。  
魔术师拍了拍她：“我去跟亚瑟王说两句话，然后带你在城里转转。”  
“之前你真就一直看我表演？”  
“我赶路饿了嘛，先去找了点吃的。”  
魔术师朝她挤了下眼，就走进光芒照射的地方。

***

“亚瑟，湖中剑的鞘被摩根·勒·菲偷走，现在已经被她丢掉了。我一开始就跟你说过，鞘比剑更重要。”魔术师一来到庭院便说。  
亚瑟王张大了嘴。  
“这下糟了。刚才湖中仙女还跟我说还剑的事，这下怎么跟人家交代？”  
“那不是你最应该关心的。”魔术师解释道，“关键是，从今往后，你受的伤不会再像以前一样自动愈合了。”  
从对阿古朗的决斗中违背常理地捡回一命，伤势回到城中完全愈合，是最后一次了。  
不久后凯听说这事时对魔术师骂道：“都是因为你忙着跟女人玩，中了摩根的奸计。”但魔术师知道剑鞘丢失也是必然。  
他通过千里眼，可以清楚地看到剑鞘如今沉睡在湖底，但他认为干涉命运没有意义。  
“……我想没事的。有您和诸位骑士在，现在湖中仙女也亲自来帮忙了，往后我也不会受那么多伤——应该说我会提高能力，尽量不受那么多伤吧。我完成使命之后，会把剑完好地还回去的。您就跟湖中仙女这么保证吧。”亚瑟王乐观地说。  
魔术师凝住眉头。他的有些话，她并没往心里去。  
从今往后，不会自动愈合的，不只有身体上的伤。  
不过，今天不适合提命运和衰败的话题。  
“——你这么说就好。来！城里的匠人改良的姜糖出炉了。尝尝看。”  
“真没想到以后天天都能吃到了，这不就像每天都在过圣诞节一样？”  
亚瑟王捧起一袋糖，露出梦想成真的小孩的表情。  
“配方是全的？”她问。  
“是全的。市民只要有钱谁都买得到啦。”魔术师说。  
“……看来物产有保障了，希望接下来经济能平稳发展。”  
她立刻说到国计民生。  
“那是当然。无论什么年景，都不能少了单纯给人快乐的东西做点缀。”  
掌心的袋子，是和平日子的有形的小小纪念碑，也是迄今为止流血的一点点报答。  
不过想起生产这东西的由头，梅林有些尴尬，他打算对那件事以后都避而不谈。  
“您给湖中仙女也准备了吗？我想拿这个再谢谢她。”  
亚瑟王朝远处的墙望去。自然，从她的角度已经看不见对方了。  
“当然了。卡美洛的土产肯定要尝尝嘛。”  
“除了这个理由，您也应该哄哄她。我从兄——不，凯卿那边听说……是这样吧？您要再是把握不好，别怪我再反过来教育您。”  
这是有了王后之后的心得吗？梅林哭笑不得。  
“这你就不用操心了，整个卡美洛没人比我更会。这可是我的生存本领。”他说着挺起胸。  
“是这样吗？据我所知这么说您已经死过很多次了。”阿尔托莉雅直白地说。  
“什么死过很多次，我不是好端端地站在这里吗！”  
“只要您对人尽心，不虚情假意，也不三心二意，就比什么都强。”  
国王陛下不知从哪复述出大道理。  
“啊——为什么谁到最后都要对我说三道四啊！”  
“请您从自己身上找原因。”  
“首先，虚情假意绝对是诽谤，请那个禁欲秘书官订正！其次，我的人生观和感情观我已经讲过了，总会有人理解我的。”  
“‘虽然爱的人很多，但对谁都是永恒的爱’，是吗？”阿尔托莉雅说。  
“对对，就是这个。”  
梅林自知与人类相去甚远，所以不会说要她学自己。  
也知道她也与人类相去甚远，所以不会强求她明白。  
风从豌豆的藤上吹来，送来一阵清香。能在花园里轻松地说说恋爱话题，没什么特别的理由却在笑着，他认为这样就足够好了。  
“我不知道人家能不能理解，这个以后再说吧。还想问您圣枪是怎么回事呢。不过您现在再不追上去大概又要死了。”  
所幸国王开窍，如果不打住这个话题，梅林已经在盘算把话题强扭回国计民生上去了。宫廷魔术师便先行告退。  
星球最后的浪漫时代，暖风吹拂，蝴蝶相逐。  
暂时放下剑的国王陛下，在光芒照射的庭院里捧着一袋糖的模样，在他眼中也化为永恒的一部分。

***

薇薇安看着梅林和亚瑟王站在花园里的豌豆架下，从袖子里掏出什么小东西给对方，对方露出愉快的表情双手接过收下了。薇薇安在看那表情。亚瑟王朝她这边望过来，薇薇安把脑袋缩回了墙后。半晌，梅林回来了。  
“喏！这是卡美洛的新特产。现在按亚瑟王的诏令，开始批量制作了。”  
薇薇安低头一看。原来“吃的”还真是指人类的食物啊。  
小小的布袋子打开，里面装满了红色的心心。深红色的姜糖被模具压成了立体的心形。  
“你给每个人都发了一袋？”她问。  
“你不要？那我吃了？”梅林故作遗憾地看着她，捏起一颗糖放进嘴里。她立刻拽下他的领子。他用舌头把糖推进她嘴里。  
两个人向王宫大门走去。薇薇安保持着平时那副冷淡的语气说：  
“努们两个住过？”  
“食不言饭不语。”  
姜糖的辛味仿佛流传着秘密。  
“我说你们两个，做过？”  
梅林大惊失色：  
“啊？！——那那那怎么可能？！”  
“哦。”薇薇安面无表情地说，“那跟我就比较随便？”  
“不是，怎么——”梅林一只手扶住头，然后比划起来，“我们两个不是因为互相吸引吗？我们两个不是——恋人吗？热恋中，正打得火热的那种？”  
“原来是恋人啊。”薇薇安用第一次听说的语气说道。  
看着梅林“难道误会了的是我”的震惊表情，薇薇安“噗”地一声，别过头，忽然露出符合少女身份的羞涩笑容。  
自己身上的事为什么会发生，见到亚瑟王的模样就彻底明白了。不如说光听说梦魔这个种族就早已经明白。  
不过，魔术师早先的反应，她记在心里。  
亚瑟王往这边望的坦然神态，她也看在眼里。  
真可怜。魔女如此理解。于是她环住魔术师的手臂，紧紧贴在他身上。

在卡美洛城里观摩了点心坊，看到糖果是怎么从模具里拿出来冷却的。深红色的心，跟她自己的一样。  
在店里吃堂食。不列颠的饮食稍微有点悲惨。她挑中了玫瑰香芹籽饼干。  
两个和她年龄差不多的女孩在两桌远的地方谈笑。人类好像对视线有第六感，两个女孩也回过头疑惑地看向他们。  
“去跟她们搭讪啊。我用隐身术。”她说。  
“说什么呢，她们都看见你了。”半梦魔抿着麦酒说。  
“……还知道这个啊。我还以为你脑袋缺根弦呢。”  
“不是，是过去有教训。”  
“……你脑袋还真缺根弦啊！”  
他的话真的让她生气了。这时她又被捏脸了。  
“好了好了，我不可能的。再怎么说也没有这样的恋人吧。你的态度才让我觉得可疑呢。”  
“有什么可疑的。我想的就跟我说的一样。”她用力咽下一口饼干。  
点心店门口是一幢白墙壁的双层旅馆。  
“要住店吗？”她问。  
“亚瑟王给你在宫里安排了住处吧？”  
“你觉得没问题就没问题。我会大声叫床，让亚瑟王和王后都听见。‘啊~梅林~’”  
一扭头，发现半梦魔真的脸色非常紧张地盯着她。“开玩笑的。”魔女面无表情地吐了下舌头，暗想自己醋劲也太大了。  
探访了武器店。店主向贵客们自豪地展示一整面墙架子上的刀枪剑戟。  
“亚瑟王拿这种东西去砍湖中剑，不是铁定完蛋？”工作是从家里的湖穿越到星之内海拿来星造兵器的仙女说。  
弹一弹人类锻造的剑，感觉只是铁片而已。倒霉的店主变了脸色，还是强颜欢笑。一讨论起来，魔术师甚至抽出了藏在手杖里的剑来比较。  
“不明白意义在哪。这样手杖不就头重脚轻了吗？为什么剑不别在腰上？”湖中仙女说。  
“什么？玩具就是要能打开能变形才厉害！”魔术师主张道。  
世人都说梅林老奸巨猾。人群中的异类，扮作人形的恶魔。但在薇薇安眼中，他只是个小孩而已。  
在爱方面也一样。  
没关系。魔女在心里说。  
——你的一切我都能接受，因为我也不是人类，而是仙女啊。

薇薇安和梅林在离开森林，横渡海峡之前，顺路拜访了住在她附近的班王夫妇。  
“迪欧纳斯骑士家的千金薇薇安小姐，当世最伟大的魔术师梅林阁下，你们二位是怎么凑到一起的啊？兰斯洛特，来跟两位贵客问好。”  
被牵着手走来的小王子，是班王与王后间的独子，教名加拉哈德。班王为纪念自己的父亲，称儿子为兰斯洛特。  
后来，班王被敌人侵占领土，望着城堡的烟墟，绝望而死。失去父亲和遗产的少年，则被作为邻居姐姐的薇薇安率领湖中仙女们和精灵们收养，得名——“湖上的兰斯洛特”。  
少年在湖边精进骑射，成长得秀美茁壮，百般武艺，无所不通。十八岁那年，他听说海对岸亚瑟王的英武，渡过海加入其麾下。未来，亚瑟王将为他收复领土，报杀父之仇。  
薇薇安最后一次来到亚瑟王的朝廷，是在有人毒杀其他骑士，嫁祸给王后时。其他骑士要求判处王后死刑，兰斯洛特则替她与他们决斗。在他战胜后，薇薇安亲自出面，昭告真相，洗清了王后的不白之冤。  
但这没能阻止后来兰斯洛特与王后的私情败露。  
王后桂妮薇儿，长久受困于扭曲的婚姻，唯一一次觉醒了自己的爱情，便成为人们口中的祸水。  
这一次王后被判处火刑。兰斯洛特一路杀出重围，将王后从刑场劫走。这种一往无前的的死脑筋，是否受到了某位湖中仙女的耳濡目染呢。  
薇薇安虽然烦躁，还是找到空隙去见了他一面。  
兰斯洛特带桂妮薇儿躲进了自己在海对岸的领地“快乐园”——那里也曾收留过禁忌的恋人崔斯坦和伊索尔德。由于兰斯洛特的结局，这里后来被称为“凄惨园”。面对容颜仍是少女的养母，他乞求道——请您把我从这种不义的境况中解救出去吧。原来他无法摆脱背叛亚瑟王的罪恶感，虽然恋人在怀，却冷汗满身。  
——亚瑟王怎么说？  
——王宽恕了我，正因为这样……  
——这不就行了。我这边要问你的只有一句话：你有没有为恋人付出一切？  
——只有这个，您的养子敢用性命担保。  
——好，如果我是你，大可以挺胸抬头。但你要是自寻烦恼，我也管不了了。  
然而，过于纯洁的兰斯洛特深陷泥沼，逐渐堕入疯狂。  
而他行为的后果，也只有他自己承担。  
不伦之恋败露，揭开了圆桌骑士崩溃的序幕，更进一步成为不列颠灭亡的前奏。  
十年后的那天，薇薇安虽后悔当初没有继续追问亚瑟王她的婚事，但也以仙女之眼洞察到，即使不是这件事，也会有别的事替代它成为导火索。  
蝴蝶飞舞，城堡间洒下一块耀眼的光，真像是梦醒前短暂的光亮。  
但亚瑟王似乎想把这个梦永远做下去。  
——“只要卡美洛还在”……这话还真严谨。  
生性悲观的仙女，对此没有太多感觉。  
“拿着这个。”  
亚瑟王认为应该举行一个交接仪式，但湖中仙女把固定星球表面的塔的影子——圣枪，像外带食物一样直接塞到对方手里，以至于对方问魔术师前都不知道这是多重大的东西。  
“在水边用湖中剑，可以用我的名字加护。说‘Excalibur Vivian’，就行。  
“——还有，湖中剑用完了，别忘了还回来。”  
看不出梅林向亚瑟王透露过多少后文，她是否心中了然——亚瑟王对湖中仙女点点头。

街道尽头有两个声音。  
——不过，为什么要我把圣枪交给亚瑟王啊？她拿去就是为人类所用，人类就是要开挖地下的，如果星球表面的薄膜松动了，我们不就全完蛋吗？  
她说的是龙、梦魔、仙女共同的命运。  
——亚瑟王立场特殊，所以暂时不会有事的。我本人嘛，立场既不偏向表侧也不偏向背侧吧，只能这么说。  
——但是说到底我们这不就是自杀？……反正你也不会死，所以没必要考虑这个吗。  
——哈哈，差不多吧。  
——其实我也觉得无所谓……因为我觉得永恒就是当下这个瞬间。  
少女小声说。  
男人则是认真地回答。  
——这个嘛。从我的角度来看时间确实在流动。过去会成为现在的记录，而现在会成为未来的记录。一切都会消失，不过记录会留下，没有什么是徒劳的……你怎么流眼泪了？太幸福了，对吧？


	4. 离别之朝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 野兽想变成人类的时候，也就进了笼子。

后世的诗人丁尼生如此写道：

不久，梅林陷入一股深沉的忧伤中；  
他行走在黑暗的梦境里，感受到  
那早已注定的不幸就要来临，  
烟雾中哀鸿遍野的战争，  
世纪大战所造成的死伤，  
所有生命的毁灭，爱情的谎言，  
卑微的统治了高贵的，  
而崇高的理想被害群之马摧毁殆尽。

于是梅林离开皇宫，来到海边；  
他找了一条小船，准备出航；  
薇薇安尾随他也上了小船，但他并不在意。  
她掌舵，他操帆，他们  
就这样顺着一阵忽然吹起的风，  
渡过大海，来到布里多尼海岸。  
薇薇安一路紧紧跟随着梅林，  
最后来到了布拉索良大森林。①

“今天真沉默啊。”薇薇安拴上船。  
梅林一踏上湿软的泥土便叫起来：“哇——好冷——”说着把手揣进袖子里。  
“神秘消散得厉害，森林也保持不了温度了。出门好歹也看看天气吧。”薇薇安跟在他后面走上岸。  
浓云低垂，不时狂风呼啸，但至今还没洒下大雨。很会看气氛的天气。离别的预感。  
梅林上船时，只是想划得尽可能远一点。突然出现的薇薇安说着“我看到好像有人要出水上事故就来了，我很忙的，少给我找麻烦”就不由分说地跟来了。梅林盯着她看了一会儿，笑道：“你真好。”她就狠狠瞪他。  
上一次有空见面是多久前了？十年过去，两人见面的间隔也越来越长。两名非人类的外表都没有变化。但湖中仙女的脾气显然坏多了——或者说是更直接，更干练了。  
小船突破浓云，横穿大海。梅林一路上只是不发一言地观赏着沿途风景。其实沿途并无所谓风景，只有波涛灰暗的海面。

亚瑟王在一开始的计划里，就是名过渡性的角色。  
人类的统治使神秘消退，神秘的消退则使土地萧条。衰败是人类统治之路上的必经之痛。  
神秘做出最后一次挣扎，想要反扑人类。乌瑟王和梅林想到的最强的王牌，是用神秘对抗神秘——也就是用龙对抗岛屿的原始之力。但作为武器的神秘存在，在短暂出过风头之后自己也会凋零。  
在人类逐步稳固统治的时代，还乞灵于神秘来拯救人，最后这神秘被人背叛，被人抛弃，本就是必然的。  
红龙注定会退出历史舞台，不得善终。  
梅林在故事开始前就望穿了故事的尽头。

“你说最近很忙？”梅林找了根曾经被雷劈倒的树干坐下。  
“忙得要死。气候越来越差，大部分精灵卷铺盖去星之内海了，地表留的人手越来越少，结果什么事都压到我头上。我才是巴不得快点去那边放假。我当初到底为什么要揽这个差事啊。”湖中仙女喋喋不休地发起牢骚。  
梅林捧着脸听她说完，调侃道：“忙碌的女性更有魅力哦。”她做出“对你太失望了”的表情，把脸转向另一边。  
这十年间，亚瑟王治理着陆地上的人类，湖中仙女则统领着湖与森林中的妖精——虽然在梅林看来，亚瑟王拿着一把没有鞘的剑，湖中仙女则使着半吊子的魔术。总之，不列颠暂时享受了梦一般回光返照式的繁荣。  
“你那边呢？亚瑟王快完了吧。虽说有点可惜，但你也算解放了。”  
“还有点收尾工作。其实也就到明天清早而已。”梅林说。  
为了拒绝向罗马皇帝贡税称臣，亚瑟王力排众议，第二天一早就要出发，远征罗马。  
梅林打算去做最后的饯别，然后提前在故事里退场。  
就算牧羊人会将羔羊献给燔祭，也不会留在一旁亲眼看它上火架。那对谁都没有好处。  
“接下来的打算呢？”  
“还没想好。”  
“没想好就来给我打工，反正你再忙也死不了。”  
梅林站起来走向湖边：“谢谢你的好意，不过你那边我就不去了。接下来我打算随便走走，换换心情。”  
“——因为我已经没有利用价值了，对吧。”

梅林转过身来看她。薇薇安双手抱膝坐在岩石上。  
“这是什么话？我又没说不联系了。”  
“不，这回你没理由再找我了。”她说。  
这话语就如同将昆虫的外骨骼整块掀开。  
或许是为了确认他的去意而说的吧。然而这句话却将他推开，成为他不应该再回来的理由。  
她从岩石上起身，朝他走过来。梅林见状张开双臂。她无声把头抵在他胸口上。  
“……真没想到能持续十年。”她说。  
以他的时间尺度以为是永恒的事情，在她看来已经无以为继了。既然如此他也只有认同。  
梅林慢慢地抚摸她的头：  
“我们不是给对方快乐了吗？”  
“是啊。‘快乐’。”她闷声笑了。  
“过家家游戏该结束了。你这种生物，一辈子也不会知道和别人相爱是什么感觉。”  
“……不对，我和你相爱啊。”半梦魔想要辩解。  
“你说的话你自己都理解不了。我才希望一切就是你说的那样。”  
隆隆的闷雷声在远方响起。他的领口被她的泪水打湿。  
明明我应该都接受了的——她自言自语。  
因为对方的脸埋在胸口，半梦魔不需要再做出表情。  
胸前的人千变万化的情感，让他眼花缭乱。不甘，埋怨，不舍，在这激烈起伏着的身躯里纠缠在一起。  
激烈的负面情感之于梦魔种，正如血之于吸血种一样，是尝过便无法戒断的药。这无疑是梦魔种的大餐。  
只是，世间也存在长期的素食者，闻到荤腥反而会难受。  
拿出糖果也不再有用了。他觉得这种情形该结束了。  
他轻声说：  
“你是我认识的最坚强的女孩之一。你以后一定会幸福的。”  
“你从人类那边抄来的台词，我已经听腻了。”  
意料之中的雨让心冷却。  
梅林望着天空，呼出一口气：  
“……阿尔托莉雅在找我。我得回去了。”  
“‘阿尔托莉雅’……”  
魔女放开手离开他，像得到了等待已久的答案一样，边流泪边笑了出来。  
“别自作多情了。到了最后想装成人类吗。”她嗤笑道。  
有句话她说过很多次——他只要不产生人类一样的执着就好。  
他就等于在说，被丢下的是她。  
她嘲笑着他的选择，嘲笑着自己的下场。  
“当人类，你可没经验。人类是不能像你这样随便跑掉的。  
“——那就由我来当你的结局吧。”  
魔女下达通牒。  
“尽管去试试吧。明天清早过后，再另外宽限你三个时辰。跑得越远越好。你战胜不了你自己的魔术。”  
听着那微微颤抖的声音，半梦魔领会了好意，后退几步，转身离去。  
船在狂风中摇晃着，一瞬之间便被卷到水中央。魔女在他背后，终于痛快地哭了起来。那是胸口如翻江倒海般剧烈的疼痛。但随着船快速远离，那让半梦魔如芒刺在背的感情的骇浪也渐渐消隐了。  
在星之运河上，个体生命不过是一叶小舟，相聚有时，别离亦有时。湖中仙女不会不明白。  
人与人至少应该笑着告别。这绝不是一次理想的别离。即便如此，他也只能赶往该去的地点。那灯火辉煌，大厦将倾，在波涛推动下渐在眼前的都城。

灯火通明的殿堂里空空荡荡。亚瑟王独自坐在王座上，桌上还放着刚用过的作战图。  
“您终于来了。我派人找了您一整晚。”她起身说。  
梅林的袍子湿得左一块右一块，头发也被风吹得乱七八糟。就算这样他也想露出笑容回应。  
“哎呀，明天的计划不是定好了吗？所以我就提前放假了！”  
“还没见过您这么狼狈呢。这次又是怎么回事？”  
“算是……算清了人情吧。”  
梅林没有说对方是谁。  
“又是女性的问题吗？”亚瑟王对已经习惯的新闻露出苦笑。  
在这方面彼此都是落魄状态。

秘书官阿格规文率领一干骑士，到王后的卧房门口围堵兰斯洛特。兰斯洛特为保全王后的名誉，奋力逃走，将阿格规文在内的这些骑士全部杀死。  
在骑士们的极力主张下，王后桂妮薇儿被判处火刑。兰斯洛特冲入刑场救她。他一手提拔的少女骑士加雷斯，因为敬爱他，对处刑怀有疑问，出席了现场但没有穿甲胄以表明态度。就因为这个，兰斯洛特带王后逃走时没有认出她，将她和她的兄弟加赫里斯一并误杀。  
两位骑士的兄长高文得知此事，对兰斯洛特由原本的宽容转为憎恨。他数次向对方挑起决斗，失败，被放过，再挑起决斗，终于身负重伤，至今还在休养。  
兰斯洛特则在高文的追杀下，返回了自己在海对岸的领土，承诺不再跨出一步。  
王与王后惨淡经营了十年的表面婚姻，被轻轻一推便倒下了，圆桌骑士们也连锁着片片倒下。

王宫里的人确实少了，这是从温度上表现出来的。殿堂里能听见的只有淅淅沥沥的雨声，走廊里想必更加荒凉。  
“既然说到这个话题……我就照直说了。”  
亚瑟王像是有难言之隐一样停顿了。  
“有件事……我过了十年还在惭愧。不知道度过了漫长生命的您是不是还记得。”  
半梦魔如同被击中一样僵住了。  
到这个时候，又为何提起呢。  
“……我知道我总是强人所难。但是比起这个，您更清楚，向罗马的远征，我不允许失败。今晚的最后一次会议让我确认，我必须马上回到最佳状态。”  
请再一次，借我您的力量——她说。  
梅林几乎感到荒诞。  
亚瑟王远征罗马，显然是必胜的。而亚瑟王本人，则必将失败。大势将去，只是时间早晚而已。  
梅林觉得，她的使命结束了，她也该休息了。  
这是他在望着落雨的天空时想到的。  
这十年，圆桌骑士们，包括他自己在内都尝遍了悲欢离合。连被爱火焚身的桂妮薇儿和兰斯洛特，都比亚瑟王更像在活着，更不用提想到什么就做什么的湖中仙女了。  
到最后，只有阿尔托莉雅什么回报都没有。  
作为非人类的半梦魔，并不能充当回报她的角色。  
“……那是只有恋人才能做的事。”  
的确，就像有人所说的，他不理解自己在说什么。但他仍然顽固地模仿着人类对她说教。  
“我已经不是小孩子了，梅林。我知道我在做什么。”  
结果，她也一样不理解。  
只要她还作为王活着，就永远没有机会理解吧。然而她发誓直到死去都仍将是王。  
“请求您，梅林。我保证——至少我希望，这是我最后一次不情之请。”  
巧合的是，这的确是最后一次了。  
俗套的雨残酷地敲打着窗户。  
在落雨的天气里，半梦魔想起初夏——五月里摇曳的百合，面包的香气和糖的甜味，街上喧闹的音乐和人群，窗外火焰一样的晚霞。  
虽然结局没能收场，但他却没为给她看过那些景色而后悔过。那时的半梦魔就像春天的松鼠一样，把他认为好吃的、四处搜集储存起来的坚果都一股脑地捧出来。  
“——打起精神来，阿尔托莉雅。”  
即使只有两个人，只要是在谈公务的场合他都不会叫她乳名，那是对身份的提醒。所以她听了露出困惑的表情。  
“紧张兮兮的都不像你了。一向的胸有成竹到哪儿去了？”他尽量显得爽朗，“如果说是为了恋爱修行来请教我，我还开心点。”  
“‘恋爱’……”  
阿尔托莉雅把视线转向一边。  
“我也会想，桂妮薇儿和兰斯洛特到底是什么心情呢。明明我和他们都那么融洽，互相信赖，我以为我分别给了他们作为丈夫、作为君主能给的一切。每次你们聊到‘恋爱’，我都以为与我无关……真的是，早补上这课就好了。”  
“很简单，如果桂妮薇儿不是以恋爱的感情喜欢你，你再怎么扮演丈夫也无济于事……大部分情况下，至少对于她来说，那需要你是异性啦。”梅林安慰道。  
“如果只是性别问题，我也能安心。现在好像不止是那样。”阿尔托莉雅低下头，“对不起，我还是不能体会……真的很羡慕您，在每方面都懂得很多。”  
——说我懂得很多……  
看准目标，送出暗示，引发幻想，收割爱慕——半梦魔懂得的和能观察到的也只有这些而已。他尝过浓烈得像酒的感情产物，见过红得像糖的羞涩笑容。但人们内心那个真正不可思议的发酵过程，对他来说也处于黑箱之中。  
相互苦笑着，感觉有些疲惫。嘴上说着彼此都不是小孩子了，结果却双双陷入幼稚的讨论，也讨论不出名堂。  
“梅林——您和我就是异性吧。我想知道。”  
她用抱着一点点希望的目光向他看过来。  
“就算这点理由也够了……吗。”  
他则是抱着一点点私心，说给自己听。

这次重现的世界仅限一个房间。窗帘后面，房门之外，一片虚无。寂静的四角房间，如同黑暗宇宙中点着灯的一叶孤舟。  
“今天也一样，就当作是新鲜的经验，为了以后派上用场的的练习吧。”为了掩饰，梅林说道。  
“……但是我和桂妮薇儿已经不会再见面了。我想以后也不会有做这种事的机会了吧。而且除了和您之外，我还没想过和其他男性……”  
这段话把他击沉。  
一听之下感到荣幸，但内心立刻就涌入悲伤。  
他知道这是无法兑现的礼物。盒子打开后，里面空空如也。  
阿尔托莉雅将金砂似的秀发放下。她的体形保持在拔出石中剑时的状态，娇小到让人觉得可怜。腰上有一道白印子，那是在失去湖中剑的剑鞘后，经过数年才消去的伤疤。胸口稍上方，有一块能看出礼服轮廓的晒痕。  
“……请您不要这么盯着看。我本来觉得，我脱掉衣服会让您败兴。”  
“为什么？”  
她难以启齿似地说：“因为我肯定不像您接触的其他女性那么有魅力——兄长说，我前胸和后背都没区别。”  
梅林哑然失笑：“那他真是什么都不懂。”  
她实际上只是骨架小，一握便能发现有弹性的匀称肌肉，令他感到仅有的慰藉。  
不是恋人就不能接吻。他克制自己不可以触碰她的嘴唇。吻只能落在耳廓、脖颈和那以下。但探到她的反应他就认清了落差。  
……她说她要自己来。她说，对痛苦她已经习惯了。  
她的痛感，半梦魔比她自己还要敏感地觉察到。  
就算在这种时候，她也一样完全不考虑自己的感受。他立刻说这样不行。  
他打算毫无保留，把过去的所有经验都当成今天的准备。  
有那么一刻，她的表情忽然像第一次尝到番红花一样神秘。  
“怎么了？”  
“刚才，脱衣服的时候，看到您穿着那件黑背心，想起来过去练习剑术时您也这么穿……二十年前，绝对不会想到还有这么一天。”  
这句话连梅林都忍耐不了。  
他想拿出所有的温柔，但恰恰就是温柔是她所不熟悉的。  
“您可以……再随便一点……不然我马上就会——”  
那其中有她发自心底抗拒的东西。身为王她只需要目的而不需要感觉。  
十年的婚姻生活，她就是这么度过的。当初为巧妙地安排了一切而自鸣得意的梅林，这才知道自己犯了绝大的错误。  
“唔——”  
她的身体像弓弦一样绷直。  
拥抱总是没关系的吧。她在他怀中缓缓呼吸着。  
得到本身就是失去。越是接近就越明白遥远，放手之后将更加遥远。  
他就像怀抱着即将陨落的、易碎的星星。  
不知道两人是否有一瞬间在想相同的事情呢。  
“我在想，要是十年前那时候我答应了……这十年肯定很不一样。”他说，“至少你为了国事心情烦恼的时候，可以来找我解决。”  
闭着眼睛的她，手无意识地在他背上用力。那是否在她脑中产生画面了呢。  
不再逗她了。他最后一次说出掩饰的话：  
“阿尔托莉雅，恭喜毕业。”  
她没有睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地说：  
“我知道……您在害羞。”  
像是被五月的花朵亲吻了。她的嘴唇印上来，轻柔干燥，不带欲望的吻。  
不知道她看穿了什么，但因为有什么被看穿了，他在这一刻下定了决心。  
瞬间，墙壁被粉刷成纯白，她落入无梦的安宁的深眠。他将这个梦境，连同其中的感情和烦恼全部吞噬殆尽。第二天早上，她将既不留记忆，也不留疲劳地醒来。  
作为半梦魔，这是非常符合本职工作的临别赠礼。

离别的清晨到来。  
“不知道为什么，今天身体感觉好轻。”  
亚瑟王脚步果断轻快，走向码头。魔术师跟在她后面。  
“因为昨天休息好了吧？”  
“嗯，自从接到罗马的消息以来，很久没有这样一整晚都没做梦了。”  
如同凝重的画一般，金色的阳光穿透云层，撒向烟波浩渺的海面。  
“昨天晚上，大概对您说了很多冒犯的话，是我一时挫折欠考虑了……今天一想，根本没那个必要。幸好您最后没有来。”  
最后这句话，让魔术师确信自己的决定是正确的。  
“太好啦，你恢复信心就比什么都强。”  
说话间，两人到了码头，在此站定。不远处的海上，士兵们在忙前忙后地装船。这次物资需要支撑遥远的征程。  
个人话题到此为止，魔术师重整精神，以谋士的身份一项项确认事项。  
确认了远征罗马的方针没变。亚瑟王准备先给敌国一个下马威再谈判。“朝那种人脸上甩一巴掌，让他跌个四脚朝天是最痛快的了。”魔术师说出像是二十年前练习剑术的时候会说的话。她也跟他一起笑了。  
确认了留在国内的只有凯、莫德雷德和负伤的高文。魔术师能看到，莫德雷德已经在空虚的境内聚集叛军，以逸待劳，等亚瑟王归国便发动攻击。这个国家的灭亡可能已经近在咫尺了。  
最后一次，向她确认结局的轮廓。  
“这国家早晚会毁灭。即使再撑上百年对这座岛的历史也不会有多大影响。不如说，已经毁灭了。不列颠就到此为止了......如果，我这么说你会怎么做？”  
“如果您是和平常一样在开恶质的玩笑我可会生气的。不列颠不会毁灭。我就是为了这个目的才要去做能做到的事。”  
那柄剑，她拿起来就不会放手。  
仿佛很轻松地持着无比沉重的剑，她昂着头，笑容依然爽朗。  
这是因为她舍弃了自己的命运，只守望众人的未来。  
半梦魔是以他人的感情填充自己，而她的幸福完全来自他人的幸福。二十年间，他连偷吃她的感情都越来越不忍心，因为她只拥有一个小小的密封的铁罐。  
半梦魔没想过感情产生的中间过程，只是想制造出理想之王的成果。没想到，以利他为动力，实际看来是如此令人痛苦。  
“没关系。你只要那样就好了。”他说。  
出船的钟声响了。魔术师的时间也用尽了。  
“抱歉。虽然有点唐突。但我就到这里了。稍微出了点问题呢。我被恶质的妖精盯上了。不暂时躲起来不行。”他又一次敷衍道。  
对此她也只是无奈地说：“真是的……我已经说了那么多次请您减少和女性间的关系问题。就只有这件事不管过多少年都改不过来呢。”  
“毕竟那是我的生存意义呢。没有花算什么人生。”  
他像说出招牌台词一样自豪。  
唯有她会把这句话，当成他幸福的表述而真心地微笑。就算那之中没有交点。  
阿尔托莉雅继续说：  
“谢谢，梅林。我对您表示感谢。对我来说，您是名伟大的老师。  
“因为您昨天提到‘恋爱修行’，我回去之后想到……  
“我并没有像您一样和异性间交流的经验，所以我不知道这样的心情究竟是什么。但是我觉得您在我身边这件事，还有您陪伴我的岁月都是相当难能可贵的事。搞不好，我是爱上了您也不一定。”  
“——”  
就连最后一课也教错了。  
他见过恋爱的少女羞红的脸庞。阿尔托莉雅此刻的脸不是那样。  
她把对老师的感谢之心，错当成了恋爱之情。  
但是，昨夜临别的一吻，确实是她以为的送给恋人的吻。  
对于她来说，这就是目前她能给予的全部感情。  
……笑不出来。一连串的错误积重难返。  
亚瑟王登船启航。金色的海面刻划上船队远行的纹理。  
离别的清晨，停留在人间的最后一个早晨，半梦魔终于找到了关于自己的一个真相。  
他喜欢的食物只有美丽的结局。而她无论结局还是感情都只有一片荒凉。  
然而对她用自己浇灌春天的这个灵魂，他怀抱的感情就是，对于半梦魔而言爱的形态。

随后，半梦魔进入彼岸。  
他信步走着，仿佛连要逃跑的事都忘了。常春的乐园，越接近边界就越贫瘠，他漫不经心、不厌其烦地用花朵点缀荒原。  
在乐园的边界，竖立着一座粗砺的石门，他一看便认识是谁的手笔。  
“无罪者始能通过”——门上只写了这样一句话。  
“——原来如此，被摆了一道。”  
那句话，不是非常了解他的人就写不出来。  
“我果然还是不了解人类。这一个弄不好，不就是不拿命去换就无法成立的诅咒吗？真可怕啊，我不记得我有对那女孩做过会被恨到这种地步的事情。”  
既然不记得，那就无视吧——  
轻快而自虐地，他施施然走入门中，走入陷阱之中。  
于是，石门迅速向天空伸展，变化成高耸入云的墙壁，将他囚禁在狭窄的塔内。  
“嗯，这也没办法。”  
这就是和一直以来无罪恶感的半梦魔相称的结局。  
只是，没耐性的魔女的作品实在让他难以卒睹。  
让她看看这个魔术的正确应用吧——  
魔术师用手杖在石头地上轻轻一敲。霎时间，如同翻滚起彩色的浪潮，鲜艳的花海以塔为中心绽开，稀疏的笼条也合拢为平滑的黑铁，使塔内成为永世隔绝的异境。  
“差不多就这样吧。要说是惩罚的话没有这种程度可不行呢。”  
为了迟来的领悟，半梦魔将自己囚禁在高塔内，甘愿接受永世的惩罚。

① 《国王叙事诗·梅林与薇薇安》。


	5. 于花园中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有什么是不可挽回的。每个人都获得了最好的结局。

……后来，她走上炼狱般的道路。  
从罗马凯旋后，亚瑟王便遭遇境内叛军的埋伏。  
叛军之首莫德雷德，是摩根·勒·菲用邪术制造的亚瑟王之子。她常常呐喊——为何不让我继承王位，为何不承认我，为何我会以这样的形式诞生。  
而诸侯和士兵们之所以加入叛军，则是亚瑟王舍弃了人心的报应。  
人们是生活在现世，有血有肉的，既没有龙的心脏，也没有看穿世界的眼睛。连年征战，土地贫瘠，人们已经活不下去，也看不到未来了。  
一直相信可以忍耐到不列颠风平浪静的未来——这只是她一个人的一厢情愿。  
两方厮杀了七天七夜。高文虽负伤仍然赶往战场。宣称隐退的凯则不知带着从哪里来的兵力，为亚瑟王殿后，然而最后仍没能见她一面。  
亚瑟王与叛军之首在卡姆兰之丘上一对一决斗。  
“如何。你的国家就到此为止了。已经结束了。不管是我赢还是你赢，所有的一切都毁灭了！”  
那段话，否定了她毕生的努力和忍耐。  
叛军的首领被她刺穿。她的头盔和头盖骨则被对方劈裂。  
拄着千钧重的剑，伏在血染的山丘上，她发出撕裂胸口的恸哭。  
——不是这样。不该是这样。我所追求的，不是这样的结果……！  
——我知道不列颠总有一天会结束，但我相信那应该是更加平稳，像是睡着一般——  
——这是错的。绝对是错的。我就算能容许我自身的死亡，也绝不容许这样的情景——  
被血蒙住的眼睛，看不清昏暗的天空。四周好静，尸横遍野的寂静。  
就在这时，奇迹的声音从天上传下。  
——我准备机会给你。以那愿望的成就为交换，我想要收下你的死后。  
她抓住那根稻草，签下了契约。

随后展开了亚瑟王孤独地追求圣杯的旅途。  
她在星之运河上跳跃，奔赴不同的时代，一次次迎接死亡。  
寄托在圣杯上的愿望只有一个——从历史上抹去自己这个王。

漆黑的污泥从圣杯中流出。  
在旅途的尽头，能够让一切重来的奇迹，是将人间化为火海的泥淖。  
那么，仍要试着用它回到一切还没发生的那一天吗——  
“——不要。我并不希望那种事情。  
“死者不会复活。发生的事情不会回来。”  
浑身是血的少年，挣扎着支起身体，说要拒绝圣杯。  
他明明和她相似，从尸骸遍野的火海中走出，此后永生都将受到那哭喊的折磨。  
少年说，他能改变的只有现在还活着的人。  
他说——“那道路，我相信自己到现在都没有走错。”  
她知道那答案中有多少伤痕。  
因此她知道了，少年比她还要坚强。  
他说——“我为了已经走的人，不能够扭曲自己。”  
回首惨痛的人生。  
征战半生，跨越尸山血海，直到见证故国的灭亡。  
自己却可以夸口，没有一次让骑士的荣誉蒙羞过。  
既然如此，她想要否定的究竟是什么？  
既然作为王问心无愧，如果否定它，不就是否定那一天拔出剑时的誓言吗？  
——“那道路，我相信自己到现在都没有走错”……  
她在心中重复道，重新握紧手中的剑。  
在遥远的未来，拾起蒙尘的赤子之心。  
骑士的骄傲，王的誓言——  
——我想要的，全部已经有了。  
这次的敌人是空中流下黑色眼泪的孔洞。  
在旅途的尽头，她亲手将悔恨斩断。

***

亚瑟王的近卫——骑士贝狄威尔，将身负致命伤的亚瑟王驮到林中。  
王说她做了个漫长的梦。她的语气里有他没听过的温暖。  
王要他带上她的剑，将它投入湖中。  
因为知道湖中剑的归还就等于王的终结，他三次前往湖边，又三次折返。  
每一次回来，王都只是说，遵守命令就好。  
贝狄威尔忍着悲痛，回到湖边，第三次将剑投出。就在剑要接触到水面的时候，他看见水中伸出一只皓白的手臂，接住剑，挥了三挥，收了回去。  
随后，从雾气中远远地驶来了一叶小舟。那是要接应王去彼岸疗伤的船只。船上坐着三位戴着黑头巾的王后，以及刚才那手臂主人的真身——湖中仙女的领袖。  
清澈的薄雾如白纱一样，隔绝了此世和彼世。深林中，忠诚的骑士止步于此岸，目送她们带王远去。

***

小舟在湖上静静地航行。  
薇薇安侧目瞥着坐在另一侧的亚瑟王的姐姐——大魔女摩根。她让亚瑟王枕在自己膝上，正安静地抚摸着后者的头发。她一生为了向亚瑟王复仇而机关算尽，甚至曾两次与薇薇安交手，此刻薇薇安却看不出她的心思。  
亚瑟王安详地睡着，在她的眉间已经看不出过去的紧绷。  
薇薇安拿出一条裙子。这是精灵们对亚瑟王戎马一生的嘉奖，一针一线都由精灵们亲手缝制。她叫摩根让开，着手为亚瑟王穿上。等这位少女抵达理想乡，迎接她的将会是全新的生活。  
“梅林，不许偷看。”她突然对空无一人的半空说。  
“哎呀，被发现了。”  
没有形体的声音响起。那和他父亲当初的做法非常相似。  
她首先讥笑：“怎么样，在那边过得还习惯吗？这回可没有水果和红酒。”  
给爱的人以美酒佳肴，给恨的人就只有囚笼。她对自己的处置感到满意。  
“笼条实在太稀疏了，所以我改造了一下。说实话你的魔术水平还是太差。这真是我教出来的吗？我都没脸认领了。”  
魔术师在专业领域做出毒辣的评论。这回魔女想丢攻击法术也攻击不到了。  
于是她换到了她最关心的，认为最能刺伤他的话题。  
“还嘴硬呢。你也被甩了吧。我就知道下场是这样。”  
“程序上我觉得明明是你把我甩掉的？——我这边发生的事，大概没法用人类的范畴去概括。”  
你有什么理由以为我不会懂——她内心深处有东西正在被激怒。  
声音说：“不说这个了。伯莱亚斯王怎么样了？”

伯莱亚斯是薇薇安独自在岛上旅行期间，偶遇的人类骑士，也是若干岛的王。  
他爱上一名贵族女性爱达娜，对方却每天都派来骑士和他搏斗。于是他一次又一次以一斗十，一次又一次故意输给最后一个人，甘愿被绑走，只为当了俘虏能看她一眼。可她捉到了他，把他绑在马尾、马腹上拖行，极尽所能地羞辱他。由于伯莱亚斯是远近闻名的英武骑士，百里内的女士们纷纷谴责爱达娜。  
后来，亚瑟王的某位左膀右臂①路过，提出要帮伯莱亚斯追求爱达娜。伯莱亚斯欣喜若狂，同意了计划，盼来的却是那名骑士和意中人同床共枕。  
伯莱亚斯决定死去了。他那咬着牙静静流泪的样子，多少让湖中仙女心有戚戚焉。于是湖中仙女便径直去找爱达娜本人了。  
——你是谁？  
贵妇人充满敌意地问。  
——路过的爱神传人。专程来给你介绍真命天子。  
既然对戴安娜的信仰和对阿弗洛狄特的信仰合流了，湖中仙女这样说也勉强不算骗人。她领爱达娜来到伯莱亚斯的帐篷，然后迅速给她施了魅惑法术。  
——主啊，我怎么忽然爱上了我平生最恨的一个人啊？！  
——那就是天意啰。或者是正义的力量？  
伯莱亚斯醒过来，看到爱达娜，满腹愤怒，只让她滚开。这时湖中仙女开了口。  
——骑士先生，不陪我走走吗？  
伯莱亚斯向湖中仙女倾诉爱的痛苦，和自己一度放弃生命的决心。  
——过去我有多爱，现在就有多恨。感谢主！  
——您也应该谢谢我呀。  
湖中仙女嫣然一笑，一时让骑士找不着北。于是，当着伤心欲绝的贵妇人的面，仙女和骑士一同策马离去了。

“你要真想知道的话，自己不就能看嘛。”湖中仙女对魔术师说，“我一早就不让他掺和战争，所以他逃过一劫。”  
“这就好。变圆滑点了呢，路过的爱神传人。”  
“多谢，这要归功于你的榜样。”  
“笑容也变多了。”  
“……”  
——那也该感谢你吧。感谢你离开。  
“因为你过去一直在装大人。”魔术师说。  
她对这句话无话可说。  
魔术师一向轻浮的声音变得深沉。  
“薇薇安，我想说，你一直是我们中间最像人类的。”  
“别侮辱我。”  
湖中仙女立即回答。但就在她稍加思索之后：  
“……当人类，没准也不错吧。接下来我打算留在人类世界，再陪他一阵子。”  
“我说过，你以后一定会幸福的。”  
她能听出这是魔术师的真心话。  
正是他这种毫无私欲的态度，在她那一点点留恋里激起不甘。她幼稚地留下幸灾乐祸的话：  
“我有新伴了，亚瑟王也解脱了。到最后，只有你什么都没有。”  
虽然她已经知道半梦魔会怎么回答，那是关于永恒的话题。  
半梦魔说：“怎么会。其实你就教给了我很多。”  
“我可不想当老师。好为人师的下场，你不是正受着吗？”  
小舟在彼岸停摆。薇薇安将亚瑟王交由王后们安置，独自撑起回程的船。  
在星球表侧还有一大堆未尽的事，在可见的未来她都没空去背侧。那边有那两个人也是原因之一。虽然大概又是她的一厢情愿，但她往后应该都会回避吧。  
“不说了。我也泡了你十年，这个你想否定也否定不了。”  
不知悔恨的魔女说道。对此半梦魔回答：  
“不会否定的。本来要获得的就是回忆嘛。”  
最开始只是想能再跟他说上话而已，回过神来却追求到了一堆本来不需要的东西。领袖的地位，人间的经历，未来。  
不过，托这些的福，也有新的好事发生。  
——拜拜啦半梦魔。  
你是属于乐园，心怀美好梦想的魔术师。我是生长在森林，性格阴暗的魔女。  
但是滞留在人世间，抱着当下，也有一番乐趣。  
撑着小舟，穿越密林和迷雾，薇薇安向看不透的前方航行。

***

她在草地上苏醒。  
眼前一半是一望无际的绿茵，另一半是广阔无垠的碧空。既没有疲劳，也不感觉饥饿，一生从未有过的清爽。  
身上不知为何穿上了薄荷色的连衣裙，胸前还系着娟秀的丝带。草原上的风一吹，长长的裙摆就飘荡开来。好轻松。这样的裙子，她在生前自从有记忆以来就没机会穿过。  
空无一人的半空，响起了熟悉的声音。  
“早安，阿尔托莉雅，欢迎来到阿瓦隆。”  
“……梅林？”  
“嗯，又见面了。”  
她环顾四周，立刻明白，这就是魔术师说过的理想乡——星球的灵魂所在，幻想种们栖居之地，人类中的生者无法到达的彼岸乐园。功勋卓著的人类，灵魂有可能会受到承认而被引领至此。  
——也就是说，我是作为王……  
“不要一来就又露出那种紧绷绷的表情嘛！快跟我说说，后来你发生了什么？”魔术师注意到她的样子给她打气。  
于是，她怀着从未有过的羞涩，向魔术师讲述了发生在遥远未来的，颠覆她结局的经历。

从染血的山丘上看到的微弱的曙光。  
失而复得的剑鞘的光辉。  
离别的早晨，劈裂圣杯露出的，布满朝霞的天空。  
声音仿佛在想像那天空的颜色一样静静倾听着。

“……您看不到的话，我也没必要全说了吧。”  
“那我到时候自己看好了。”  
“怎、怎么这样！”  
魔术师捉弄她之后，叹息道：  
“……这是我人生中听过的最美的故事了。怎么会有这么美丽的事呢！而且，听起来那个少年有和你相似的灵魂。  
“他再努努力，说不定也能来到这里哦？”  
她为这个新的设想而震惊。  
“不过——这是很困难的呢，说起来你们身处的时间是段令人绝望的距离。”  
魔法师立刻补上。  
星球表面的两侧分享同样的时间坐标。这么说，距那少年出生，就要一千五百年。至于那少年能来到这里，是极小概率的奇迹，任魔术师也不能看清。  
看来，她等或不等，对现状都没什么改变。  
更何况，她现在身为人们的幻想，并不是来这里扮演恋爱的少女的。  
“——但是，这件事的对错与否又是另一件事情了。时代和人都改变了，跟那时候一样没有改变的只剩下你了。阿尔托莉雅。  
“梦就要像梦一样才会美丽，如果你就这么地，有如死亡般地永眠的话应该会比较快乐吧。即使如此——”

即使如此，她还是选择等待。  
乐园的一天便包含了四季。半睡半醒间，时间流逝的感觉也很淡薄。魔术师随时都可以跟她说话，所以醒着的时候也不会太无聊。  
但是，那个选择，把本来无目的流逝的时间，变成了痛苦的重压。  
等待的时间太漫长，越逼近未来就越惶恐。  
上一次选择跟随的是不明确的二十年，这一次则是算得出的一千五百年。  
这是她自己选择的苦难，她用同样的决心去承受。  
每次她醒来，魔术师都会向她转述眺望人世的见闻。那其中偶尔会出现一个身影，每次都让她惊心动魄。  
为了追寻一度见过的星星，他和她一样穿越时间的长河，走在没有回报的道路上。  
原本发生在她自己身上无所谓的事情，旁观起来原来如此痛苦。  
魔术师因为深知那痛苦而迟疑。因此她便更不能示弱。  
——我在这里，知道你的坚强。  
若要为生者指引方向，作为星星的她，首先绝不能改变。  
——就和剑握在手中的那时候一般。 我嘲笑着即将来临的苦难。   
现在，我则是对着可能成真的未来微笑着。 

***

……然后，一千五百年渐渐过去。  
半梦魔作为不死种，无论在哪都是一样活着，居住在塔里并没什么要紧。  
时代变迁，新事物不断如泉般涌现，旧事物被掩埋之前就化为齑粉消散。  
马力被蒸汽取代，之后又出现了内燃机、电力，进入了自动化时代。骑士阶层早就退出历史舞台了，骑士文学甚至被嘲讽为没落的妄想。  
另一方面，神秘的领域也不断被科学挤压。过去被魔术垄断的大部分奇迹，现在用人手一份的道具就能实现。  
无论是骑士王还是魔术师，都已经属于遥远的过去了。  
他们没有消失，因为思念他们的人一直存在。

“阿尔托莉雅，摩托发明出来了。这个有前途吗？你去的时代还在用吗？”  
能看到全部现在却只能推测未来的人，向实际去过未来的人问道。  
“嗯，我骑过。速度快得想像不到。虽然不是动物，但也会咆哮。未来已经不需要用活生生的马代步了。”  
虽然阿尔托莉雅最喜欢马，会为生产小马守候到天明，会花大量时间给马刷毛，跟马说知心话，但在战场上折杀马匹却眼都不会眨一下。那部分和他一样。  
对魔术师不想触及的话题，她却能够客观地陈述了。  
“原来如此。摩托骑手，也可以说是未来的骑士吧？”  
“嗯，没想到骑乘技能在未来也能用得上。”  
“真是越来越期待了。但是还不要剧透哦！”

阿尔托莉雅并不是一直醒着，她两次醒来的间隔越来越长了。他不会特意提醒她时间。  
在距离约定的时间还剩十年的时候，他偷看了极东之地的影像。  
阿尔托莉雅骑上了摩托。丢失的湖中剑的鞘竟然落到了日耳曼的人造人家系手里。亚瑟王与来自日耳曼的撒克逊人交战半生，现在这状况谁能想到呢。  
他也看到了她不愿提的事情——兰斯洛特未能从负罪感中解脱，囚禁在疯狂之中，咆哮着向王寻求惩罚。  
没骨气。他的养母如果看到一定会叱责吧。  
亚瑟王满怀悲恸，将他刺穿。然而，刚刚做出这样的牺牲，她又被迫劈向明明只有咫尺之遥的圣杯。  
那画面真是太惨烈。他没有叫醒她，将自己看过的事蒙混过去。  
好在这次他知道，这一次的故事，十年后还有续集。  
最后十年的倒计时，他是一个人数的。  
阿尔托莉雅有时醒来，他就聊些无关紧要的话题让她开心。现在的时代，香料已经以一包包粉末出售，糖也可以用机器大批量加工了。但她已经品尝过更加美味的东西，比他见过的还要多。  
小心翼翼地聊着，既不向自己透露过多剧情，也不触碰她深藏的感情，触碰那赤诚的、容易受伤的愿望。  
最后，等待已久的日子来临。他连续数天数夜一动不动地观看，终于看到最后一天圣杯被斩断，露出离别的朝霞。  
那是远超曾经想像过的漫天的色彩。

听到乐园另一头的骚动，不用睡眠的半梦魔天仍黑着时便雀跃起来。  
虽然阿尔托莉雅前不久还醒来问过时间，但他认为今天让她睡个懒觉更好。不然她一定会爬起来，站在半夜的寒风中挨冷受冻一直等到天亮。  
惊喜提前看过就不是惊喜了。  
那少年好像不知该往哪里去，只是埋头向前跋涉，逐渐向她靠近。一路上，他会看到星空变成黎明，又变成朝阳，最后变成照彻草原的白昼吧。  
“阿尔托莉雅，该起床了。”  
“唔……是不是好久没叫醒过我了。”  
她上一次被他强行叫醒还是三十年前，因为一个无聊的理由。魔术师因为因特网被发明出来而欢欣鼓舞。她不知道那东西和她有什么关系，丧气地回去睡了。魔术师想说的是——现在人人都能有千里眼了。  
她无奈地问：“这回又是怎么了，梅林？”  
“今天是节日。”  
“……圣诞节？”  
上一次度过节日是人类的第二个千禧年。等待的日期如此临近，她隐约产生了预感。其实，就连被叫醒都让她感觉害怕。  
“不是哦，是你的生日。”  
“我的生日？”  
要论生日，她的年龄可上了四位数，她觉得没有每次都去数的必要。  
“开玩笑的。不过也差不多。今天是新生活正式开始的日子。”  
预感变得清晰，她的后背在颤抖。毕竟这是一千五百年来，她只要醒来就会确认的愿望。  
“梅林……”  
光点头她也看不到，于是他出声给她肯定。  
“但是……”  
愿望终于实现的时刻，她却好像随时准备逃走。这是因为，对于她而言，下定决心接受什么，比下定决心舍弃什么难上百倍。  
她在问——我真的有资格获得自己的幸福吗？  
少年的身影出现在地平线上。她一动不动，任忍耐至今的泪水滑落脸颊。  
暖风吹拂大地，沉睡的恋情在胸中复苏。曾经被置换掉的人类的心脏，这一刻开始搏动。  
“梅林，感谢您陪伴我到今天。”  
这一次，她向魔术师道出正确的言语。  
“快去吧。”魔术师简短地回答。  
她点点头，按捺不住激昂的心跳，向远方的身影奔去。

他目送少女奔去，望着少年少女重逢的身影，那有千百句话又无从说起，边笑边落泪的模样。  
这次真的是嫁女儿了。没想到这时真正的心情，不是惆怅而是喜悦，喜悦到不亚于当事人。  
在治愈一切伤痕，弥补一切缺憾的理想乡，就连一千五百年前犯下的一连串错误也能得到补偿。这是魔术师愧不敢当的恩典。  
既往发生的一切不会消失，但时间会用不可思议的方式报以回声。  
诞生为龙的责任，她承担住了。作为人类的幸福，现在正要开始。她的人生完美无缺，一块也不多，一块也不少。那是她自己选择和坚守的结果。  
星星怎么会易碎呢。魔术师嘲笑自己曾经的感伤。  
——被你拯救的是我。  
重获新生的这一天，龙也变回了人类。  
非人类同伴们，这下只剩自己一个了。魔术师虽然有些寂寞，却没有不满。  
曾经以非人类自夸，高傲的湖中仙女薇薇安，早就死去了。那天在边界分别之后，她就毅然回到星球表侧，陪伴人类老去。她还是那样，只要看准什么就不顾一切。  
——“到最后，只有你什么都没有。”  
她曾经单纯想要伤害他而说道。  
那是心怀偏私的人类的视角。可半梦魔的视角就大不相同了。  
有太多的事情，被人们忽视，被主动擦除，被时代遗忘，随死亡而丢失，只有他见证过，只有他还记得。  
正因为他有这样的生命，这样的眼睛，这样的记忆，他才能把这些珍贵的碎片收集起来。  
他向着无人的虚空，对已死之人说：  
——这回你说错了哪。我得到的才是最多的。  
手中的宝物实在太多，多到两只手也捧不住。  
为了保存这一切美好，我将作为半梦魔留在此处。  
我们之中，只有我反其道而行不是吗？  
历经人生，获得了悲喜，失去了自由，梅林得到的，是最终确认自己的生存方式。  
这就是半梦魔才有的永恒的爱。  
为了只有他能保存的记忆，半梦魔在世界尽头的塔内，继续观看不断相续的风景。

就这样，非人类同伴们各自得到了各自追求的美好结局。  
——来讲个大团圆的故事吧。  
乐园的守望者，继续将故事传颂。

（完）

① 高文。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1、型月与亚瑟王传说原典中薇薇安形象的分歧：  
> 在亚瑟王传说中，“薇薇安”和“妮妙”为同一人物的不同名字，是湖中仙女，与梅林有情感纠葛并最终将其囚禁，也是兰斯洛特的养母。借给亚瑟王湖中剑的仙女为另一无名人物。  
> 在型月，“薇薇安”提供了武器（GOA），囚禁了梅林（FGOM IV），“妮妙”抚养了兰斯洛特（FEXL）。  
> 本文尊重原版传说的事迹，按照型月的命名方式称该人物为薇薇安。  
> 2、情节考据及引文主要来源，根据月球设定和本文需要稍有修改：  
> 蒙茅斯的杰佛里《不列颠诸王史》：梦魔的定义，梅林的预言（引用陈默译版，有删改）；卡利登森林之战  
> The Vulgate《Estoire de Merlin》：薇薇安的身世，薇薇安十二岁和梅林初遇  
> （英文译版：https://shimo.im/docs/CQ3jrGD8pwrw6hW8 “Truly, love begins in happiness and ends in grief!”）  
> The Vulgate《Lancelot》：梅林父母的交往，梦魔的定义；薇薇安收养兰斯洛特  
> The Post-Vulgate《Suite du Merlin》：薇薇安十五岁；梅林被五王阵营狙击，弱点被薇薇安得知；薇薇安与梅林航行，初见不满一岁的婴儿兰斯洛特（根据月球时间线上调了年龄）  
> 马洛礼《亚瑟王之死》（大部分承袭自前人传说）：梅林与薇薇安在亚瑟王的婚礼上相遇，白鹿的任务；五王之战；薇薇安三次保护亚瑟王及王后；薇薇安、摩根等人护送亚瑟王去阿瓦隆  
> 丁尼生《国王叙事诗》（大量情节和前述文献不兼容）：亚瑟王婚礼的仪式（由于丁尼生描写的是维多利亚时代的婚礼，根据后人研究，在月份上有改动）；梅林与薇薇安最后的航行（引用吴雪卿译版两节）  
> 另外，第4节末尾和第5节分别引用了《阿瓦隆之庭》和《Fate Last Episode》的台词。  
> 3、以下是文中出现的中世纪美食的原文名称，中文名为作者所译。它们的做法还保留着，有些至今在英国还能吃到：  
> 姜糖——gyngerbrede  
> 苹果面包布丁——fruay  
> 奶黄派——daryole  
> 加了香料的热红酒——mulled wine  
> 玫瑰香芹籽饼干——Prince-bisket  
> 但这些并不一定在亚瑟王时代（五世纪）就有，因为不列颠在十四世纪末，才因为从口述到写作传统的转变，开始写下菜谱。


End file.
